Plastic
by KlaineyDays25
Summary: [COMPLETE] After Kurt was cursed 22 years ago, he spends his life frozen as a mannequin in a sports shop in Lima, Ohio. His guide only gives him certain hints and that isn't nearly as helpful. In order to break the curse, a person who carries one half of a Soulstone must connect it with the other half. Will Kurt ever escape a body that isn't his?
1. Prologue

**Plastic**

Story by KlaineyDays25

 **WARNING:** _ **Plastic**_ **MAY CONTAIN PROFANITIES, SEXUAL ACTS, VIOLENCE, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND POSSIBLE FALSE INFORMATION AS YOU PROGRESS INTO THE STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **I do not own Glee.**

 **Prologue**

…

Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and I will be telling you the story of how I lost my life. Literally.

It started way back when I was three years old. My family had just gone on a picnic nearby a forest. We had the best time of our lives.

My dad took pictures of everything while my mom played soft music and taught me how to Waltz. We were kinda like the picture-perfect family you see on TV, except that I was a troubled child. Naïve and stupid. Yea, I was only three, but I should've never walked away from them. When they had turned they backs, I got up and walked deeper into the forest, not once looking back. I was so far deep in the forest to the point sunlight started to slowly leave my sight. Although it was dark, I could still see. I kept walking until I found a cave. It called for me.

" _Kurtis,"_ a grim voice whispered my name, _"Come in, Kurtis."_ I could practically hear it smile now that I think about it. _"Come in, Kurtis, and I shall show you a magic trick."_ The mysterious voice insisted.

Unknowingly, I walked into the cave. It was dark and I heard water dripping off the stalactites. The cool wind blew past me as a dark figure arose from the far end and started walking towards me. I wasn't scared. That was probably one of them dumbest things ever. I was supposed to be scared, but I wasn't.

" _Kurtis, I have something to show you."_ It grinned, covering its hands from underneath the torn-up cloth, _"It's called magic. I'll teach you."_ I walked closer as the ball of white light illuminated from the figure's cupped hands. My jaw dropped in fascination, my eyes reflecting the light, I felt a little dizzy.

" _I'll teach you a lesson, alright."_ And in just a matter of seconds, the figure busted out a huge scythe and slashed my straight in the head and everything went black for a second. It could've been hours, I don't know. All I did know was that I had died. Or so I thought.

There was a shattering silence that broke me from my trance and then I was awake. I couldn't move. Hell, I couldn't even move my fingers. Everything was dark, except for that one glowing spot. It was blue and gleaming with brightness. I got scared and wanted to push myself backwards, but I remembered that I couldn't. I looked down and everything was white and shiny. What the heck? My mind buzzed with questions but then was completely removed when the light floated upwards and gravitated towards me, like it had a connection.

"Kurtis," the hushed and soothing voice of the light spoke, "you are cursed, young one and I am your guide. I cannot give you straight answers, but I shall give you hints, clues and encouragement. Not only am I your guide, but I shall be your guardian as well for however long you shall need me." The light said softly before handing me half a stone, "This is called a Soul Stone and it's yours."

"Why is it cut in half?" I asked, my eyes focusing on the neatly cut, baby blue stone. "Because the other half has been sliced and thrown away, lost somewhere in the world. And whoever finds it must have a pure heart. If it lands in the wrong hands, you will be like this for all eternity or you might even die. You aren't supposed to die so young, but there is always a possibility."

"What time is it?"

"2017."

And my heart stopped. How the hell did that happen? Where are parents right now? What happened to _them_? What happened to _me_? Have I been asleep for 22 years? Have I been shot into the future? What the hell is happening? And when did I learn these words and sentences?

"Kurtis, calm down," the light tried as it's form shifted into a small animal. None that I have seen or heard off, but it was cute and calming. The light still glowed, though, "Kurtis, listen to me, you are 25 years old as we speak. You have been asleep for 22 years. The other half of the stone has been lost for that long." The light told me as it slid the half-cut Soulstone out of my fingers. At least I could move those. And without a second thought, the light jabbed the stone into my chest, leaving a bump there and suddenly, I could move like I was human. Hah, was. Okay, that hurt.

"Keep this safe and I will make sure no one tries to cut it open." And with that, the light disappeared into my chest and I was alone again.

Four days after that, I was put into a sports shop, dressed in the clothes they sell. And I stood there for months, watching as customers passed by. Sorrow filled my heart and every night I was put into the closet where they kept other mannequins, my guide would come out and comfort me as I cried silently, I had to.

…

 _Author's Note_

 **Woah, okay! Yea, this is short, but hey, it's just a prologue. I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know if you want another part by reviewing! Love y'all!**


	2. Chapter 1 - B A

**Plastic**

Story by KlaineyDays25

 **WARNING:** _Plastic_ **MAY CONTAIN PROFANITIES, SEXUAL ACTS, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, VIOLENCE, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND POSSIBLE FALSE INFORMATION AS YOU PROGRESS INTO THE STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

I do not own glee.

 **Chapter** **1:** **B. A.**

...

I couldn't do this anymore. I just couldn't.

I stood frozen in my pose and watched a happy family walk around smiling and having fun shopping for sports items.

The mother held her son's hand while the dad joked around like a goof making their daughter laugh. The grandfather stood there, arms crossed but happy to be here. To be alive.

I got jealous. That was supposed to be _me_. I was supposed to be 26 with my dad by my side and my partner holding our kid's hand while I argued with him on which hat was cuter on our other child and what matched with what. That happy family of five was supposed to be me. But it isn't. And it's all my fault. It's all my fault my mother died of a curse and my father overloaded with rent he can't afford. I know. My guardian told me. I know everything that happened with them.

For the past year, it had been the same old shenanigans over and over and over again; Arlene, my guardian, would come in at 4:00am and set up the mannequins before putting me in the front middle just because. She would dress me up and wish me luck it had been so for a year and yet all that luck had gotten me was admiring a newbie that entered the store. He didn't look like he lived here, but he was gorgeous. Every other week, he'd come to the store and restock some items and occasionally he'd shop here. Sometimes he'd greet the customers on the way out and even stop to help some of them.

The smile he wore was... _wow_. He was the embodiment of boy-next-door perfection. I couldn't take my eyes off him and apparently neither could he.

When he first came in, his eyes were immediately interlocked with mine and I panicked for a bit. Did I move?

Shaken, he put the box of gloves down and practically ran out of the shop and waited for some workers to come in before he came back in. Arlene noticed his uncomfortableness and said that whoever saw me may have felt a little weirded out because of my supposed liveliness and realism, but then after a few weeks they'd get used to me.

The handsome stranger nodded, laughing nervously. God, I swear my knees almost gave out on me.

...

"So, I noticed how Blaine got used to being around you in the wee hours of the morning." Arlene teased as she packed some water bottles into the box.

I scoffed with a slight smile that took over my face. Had I been that obvious? Arlene looked at me expectantly and there was no use hiding now because she knows everything about me.

"Okay, okay, I admit he's hot, but that's it. I am attracted to him, though." I confessed nonchalantly. I tried to stay neutral but it kinda sounded I was turning more to the bitchy side of it.

And then the week continued like that until today morning, however...

"Welcome Blaine Anderson, everyone!" The manager cheered, everyone else following along afterwards. I wish I could join, but that would mean worsening the curse. Arlene kept her eye on me the whole night...

We fell silent after a while of bickering back and forth. It kinda became a specialty of Ari to bite back colder than I could I swear she was more of a best friend than a guide it guardian. Or, for lack of better word, a sister of mine.

"Hey, uh, y'know why we can't move to the other shop were your dad usually goes, right?" Arlene started. She knew what I felt and when I felt it. It was like she was a twin with telepathy or something magical like that and I highly doubt that to be impossible because after what I've been through, nothing is impossible anymore. It was a scary thought; the various - infinite - possibilities of the here and now and what not and it was a lingering thought whenever I got bored, but then Blaine entered my life and I never got bored again. He was solely on my mind more than figuring out the cure to this curse of mine.

And, oh yeah, Ari had a question. "Yeah, I know. I don't think I'm ready to be right in front of him, y'know? Cause parents have this weird sense that they use to identify their children and what if he sees me like this?" I gestured to my white, plastic, hollow body. I felt like a used toy. He can't see how much of a disappointment I've become. Just no.

"Kurtis, please, your dad would just be suspicious and start staring at you more than often. And thank the Lord that isn't gonna happen because that's not where you're meant to be, anyways." Ari commented, taping the box up and pushing herself off the chair she was glued to for the past 45 minutes and walked around for a bit to stretch her legs before a knock came on the door. I went back to my natural pose, Arlene snapping her head towards the direction of the sudden, unannounced interference.

Out of the ajar door popped a head full of gel and the cutest eyes ever. Oh, my God, it's Blaine Fucking Anderson. I swear I felt my heart stutter a little.

"Blaine, hey what's up?" Arlene asked, a little more enthusiastically than needed with a huge grin plastered on to her face, "Hey, so there's this Halloween party going down by the restaurant downtown tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to tag along; take a break from the shop and all. Invite your friends if you want to." He smiled, "I'll let you know." Arlene replied. Blaine nodded and then left them to their privacy once more.

Arlene turned on her heel with a dark smirk that grazed her face. She stared intently into my soul. Her eyes basically telling me to go and I strongly denied.

"Come on, Kurtie! It's a Halloween Costume party and Halloween only comes once a year. I had to kiss those 23 years of partying with the dead goodbye when I was assigned to you, so you are not going to say no to this opportunity." She stamped her foot down, pouting childishly. I rolled my eyes at her and finally agreed.

She rocked back and forth in her heels excitedly, but that excitement was quickly thrown off when Blaine rushed into the basement, papers that we carefully stacked now flown every where.

"ANDERSON!"

"Ari, you have to tell me that we aren't closing today."

"Oh, uh, we're closing today." She confirmed casually.

Blaine facepalmed, letting out an exasperated sigh, "No," he whined, "I had the whole of today planned, too." He admitted, sounding very dejected.

Arlene laughed and patted him on the back, "It's cool, man. Nobody comes to On The Run whenever there's a festival or float parade going on somewhere in Cleveland or Westerville.

(On The Run is our store name, by the way. Wink, wink.)

"Ugh," Blaine groaned, throwing his head back.

"Oh, come on you sore loser. We can stay in here and play truth or dare with some of the others who're on shift today. I'll text them to come down here." She suggested. Ari was always one for fun ideas.

And so she sent texts to the group the staff were in and soon, three to five different people came walking in and I was quickly forgotten about. Can you believe it? Me? The creepy mannequin that looks too real to be a dress up display being forgotten and put aside just like that. Oh, wow. That was... awesome to not be stared at as if I just shot out lasers from my eyes.

"Adrienne! Come on, it's just a cement floor!" Jared pointed on, patting on the empty spot for Adrienne.

The French girl just could not be dealt with on some occasions.

Adrienne huffed and just planted herself down onto the floor, making everyone cheer. She couldn't stay mad at them for too long. No one could. The OTR staff were like family. To them, at least. Not me. I was not real to them.

"Okay, I brought a bottle. Anyone don't know how to play Truth or Dare?" Another worker, Kace Gunner commented.

They all shook their heads and then the game started.

A lot of people tried to avoid the Truths but the more you did, the harder and weirder the Dares got.

Anton would pick the most revealing Dares while Kace and Jared stayed in the DL. Well, their version of DL anyways.

When the tip of the bottle landed on Blaine, he smirked, already foreseeing the future, "I pick Dare." He decided proudly.

The ladies purred at his bravery while the guys shared a knowing look.

Blaine knew that choosing Truth would end up in him having to reveal how his first time went and truth be told - no pun intended - I could smell Virgin from here, because I happen to be one myself. Would ya look at that?

"I dare you to make out with that mannequin that everyone is freaked out about but Ari seems to take everywhere with her." Jared dared, smiling darkly at me. What? He thinks I'm a fucking haunted doll or some shit? Honestly, the nerve of some teenagers.

Blaine paled before he stood up reluctantly and walked over to me. As he did, he mouthed something that I could make out a little. Something like "I don't know if you're actually alive, but if you are, I'm so sorry." or something close to that and then before I knew it, his soft lips were on mine and it was as if that kiss alone got rid of the hell that holds me.

I eyed Ari out of the corner of my eye. She looked somewhat hopeful for something. Hopeful for what, I don't know.

But something tells me that this kiss is more than just a dare.

...

 _Author's Notes_ **Yeah... I'm so sorry for not updating this story in God knows how long because I was writing the superhero fic nobody but me is interested in, so. Anyways, leave a review! Thanks for reading!!!** **– _Rain, (November 3rd, 2017)_**


	3. Chapter 2 - Social Anxiety

**Plastic**

Story by KlaineyDays25

 **WARNING:** _Plastic_ **MAY CONTAIN PROFANITIES, SEXUAL ACTS, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, VIOLENCE, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND POSSIBLE FALSE INFORMATION AS YOU PROGRESS INTO THE STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **I do not own glee.**

 **Chapter 2:** **Social Anxiety**

...

It was now nearing 7pm and everyone was either already at the party or getting ready.

Blaine and Arlene stayed back to clean up the store because woah that was one crazy Truth or Dare round. I tried my best to hold in my laughter when Blaine was dared to dance around like a monkey. Arlene's eyes would pierce into mine when she noticed I was slowly moving out of character and that can't happen. Not yet.

Actually, 23 years without social interaction is actually quite damaging, but it's not like I have an option to just walk up to someone and say "Hey, my name is Kurt. Nice to meet you." until tonight, though...

The duo were just finishing up storing all the items back by now. When they finished, Blaine hugged Arlene goodbye and went off on his way to the party.

"So," she started when Blaine left, walking towards me, "what do you wanna dress as? We have customary Halloween costumes over here." She pointed to the boxes of Halloween-themed sports clothes, "and I have mass amounts of make up over in my bag." She smiled, getting all giddy. She left the basement to go get her bag and left me alone in the darkness for a bit.

I smiled, and for the first time in 23 years, my face agreed with my choice of facial expression. I felt myself smiling, but apparently Arlene had other thoughts when she came back with her make up bag. She looked shock. Happy shocked.

She dropped the bag and started jumping up and down while squealing like a little girl. She hopped around me like a psychopath on ecstasy screaming some type of language I've never heard of. She'd always do this when she was over the top but she'd never tell me the name of the language or the meaning of the words.

"You're awfully childish for a Guardian 1000 years old." I said.

"Well, you're awfully boring for a young adult 26 years old. And I'm 100 _1_ , by the way." She emphasized, "but Anyways, I'm like this because you're beginning to seem more alive. Like, when you smile, your smile creases and dimples are showing and your pupils move when you look around. Not to mention that your neck now bends like a normal human. Kurt, the curse is slowly wearing off!"

And then I couldn't think anymore. Was this true? Had the curse from the most powerful of ancient myths finally start to wear off? Had Blaine's kiss somehow weakened the horrible spell? Questions flew around my head at 1000 miles per second. I don't think my heart could handle it if I had one.

Arlene knew I was thinking so she distracted me from my thoughts by pulling me over and adding the make up to my face.

She pulled some hilarious jokes that made me laugh really hard. She knew I wanted to smile because she saw how I'd smile at the reflection in the mirror and see it smile back. I was so happy that I could finally see myself act out my happiness through facial expression and not speech.

35 minutes later and we were done with my whole costume. I had a soft wig on, my pupils were painted in, my skin was slightly coloured, my lips redder than the solid porcelain that painted my skin but not too red. Just red enough to know there's blood flow. I was a robot and Arlene was my creator. She was beautiful in that moment. The way her eyes twinkled in the moonlight, her voluminous hair styled perfectly, her outfit neat. She was gorgeous and ready to take over that party. She looked so happy, too. Happier than most of the times I've seen her and I'm with her 24/7, so that's saying something.

We arrived within five minutes and the music was so loud it deafened me temporarily. I had to go out for a bit and wait until the music had slowed down. I made some small talk with a few people namely Rachel Berry who I got annoyed with pretty quickly but for some reason felt like I could live with it if she were a my roommate...

Arlene noticed I was outside and stepped off the dance floor to go sit with Rachel and I.

"Hi, there." She smiled as she sat down, placing her can of Revive down.

Rachel snapped her head towards her, having not expected anyone else but she quickly smiled and replied a friendly greeting back to the new-comer.

"My name is Arlene. You can call me Ari or Lena." my guide introduced. She's so cool. I don't understand how she can just talk to people like that. The first time I talked to Rachel Berry started off very awkward. She extended her hand for a shake but I gave her a low-five. Facepalm to that.

"Rachel Berry." the short brunette said proudly. Arlene giggled a little, "I know. I was a huge fan of yours back in your MySpace days." She commented. And to that, Rachel blushed lightly. Ari was such a flirt at times it scared me.

They went on talking and talking and talking and finally, when Rachel's boyfriend announced that it was time for spin-the-bottle, we got up and headed in. Since there were so many eyes on us when we entered, I clung on to Arlene's arm tighter and thankfully she politely ignored the death grip I had on her.

We sat down - Rachel went back to her boyfriend - and waited for everyone else who wanted to play take a seat.

After everyone sat down, a person went into the middle of the circle and placed a beer bottle down. He explained the rules to the people who didn't know and then started the game. At first it was all vanilla; light pecks on the cheek and sometimes quick kisses on the lips but then when the Asian guy spun on the bottle, it landed on the girl who smiled brightly at the result. The two crawled to the middle and made out there. There was some... tongue action and before it got more heated, Jared yelled for them to stop, making them giggle as they tore apart from each other.

Oh, the best part was that when Arlene spun the bottle, it landed on Rachel and she full-out made out with the girl. It was priceless. I pulled out her phone and had to snap a picture before it was over. Gosh, this was gold blackmail material right here. Thank God she wasn't drunk because I know how she gets when she's drunk. Don't even try to deny how you get when you're drunk, too.

Finally, when the bottle landed on me, the spinner was none other than Blaine Anderson himself. Charming, polite, smiley and drunk Blaine Anderson.

She smirked at me as everyone cheered us on. He went closer to me and his face was literally an inch off mine. I swear if he kept this up for one more- _mmmph_!

His soft lips were once again on mine and it made me think back to the moment he was dared to kiss me in the basement that morning.

I think I heard a few girls squeal in the background but I didn't care at the moment. Feeling brave, I chanced my courage and slipped a tongue, licking Blaine's lips a little. He got the memo and widened his mouth, allowing entry for me. I let my tongue explore his mouth, learn every centimetre, memorize how he tastes. We broke apart a little for some air but then continued and came back a little stronger than usual. We finally found a rhythm and started moving to it together. Our tongues lapped each other's that I - am quite embarrassed to admit but - felt the need to just give him my tongue, like I didn't need it anymore. Alas, we had to move on with the game and maybe continue this later? With one last kiss that involved him sucking on my lower lip before letting go completely, we untangle ourselves and shared a smile before we sat back down. I don't think I can continue like this anymore. I needed to go... freshen up. I excused myself and headed to the bathroom.

As I heard cheering from downstairs, I also heard a knock. I answered and heard the door click open.

When I turned around, I was surprised to see Blaine and wow, he wasn't looking too happy now.

"Uh, hey..." he started, rubbing the back of his neck.

Panicked, I froze up and waited for him to say what he came to say.

"So, uh, I realized I never asked for your name." He smiled shyly at me. I smiled back, "Kurt."

"Kurt..." my name rolled off his tongue, "that's a cool name, I'm Blaine. So, um... where are you from?"

"Yes."

"What?"

 _FUCK_!

"Sorry, I'm from here; Lima."

He paused, looking at me shocked, "Oh, I'm from Westerville. Small word, huh?"

"Very." I nodded with a small smile.

We went quiet for a bit after that. The awkward silence was eating me up inside and I wish I could say something like how Arlene would just come up with a question on the spot but years without human communication had damaged my social skills, giving me social anxiety.

"Um... I don't know if I'm going crazy, but I thought you look like that mannequin in the shop I work in called On The Run. But then when I kissed you, your lips felt like the mannequin's and then I just knew it was you."

I paled a little. He... he knew it was me? WHERE THE FUCK IS ARLENE?

"You're not freaked out?"

He shrugged and laughed a little, "No. Not really. I mean, I work around you everyday. Hell, I had to dress you at one point."

Oh, God, I remember the day. It was so angsty.

"And, uh, I don't know. I think it's pretty cool. I think you're cool."

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!

"Hueeaaaa, thanks!"

What the _fuck_ kind of sound was that?

Oh, he's laughing. I'm so pathetic.

"My pleasure. Can I see you again? At work?"

"If so, you can see me walking around the basement with Ari after hours."

Blaine smiled and said he'd meet up with us at 9:35 after all shifts end. And then he heard his name being called out from outside. He apologized and kissed me softly on the lips before walking away.

The redness on my cheeks burned up and I had to cool down before I passed out. I spun back to face the mirror and when I noticed that the paint on my pupils had washed off and had been replaced with actual colour, I panicked. And the red tint on my cheeks just made me worry even more.

Oh, shit... how am I gonna hide my blush when I see Blaine do cute things at work tomorrow?

" _ARLEEEEEEEEENE_!"

...

 _Author's Notes_

 **Yay! I'm not rushing this, I swear...**

 **– _Rain, (November 5th, 2017)_**


	4. Chapter 3 - Chance Residence

**Plastic**

Story by KlaineyDays25

 **WARNING:** _Plastic_ **MAY CONTAIN PROFANITIES, SEXUAL ACTS, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, VIOLENCE, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND POSSIBLE FALSE INFORMATION AS YOU PROGRESS INTO THE STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **I do not own glee.**

 **Chapter 3: Chance Residence**

...

"KURT, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?" she pressed, pacing back and forth. Her voice was wary and high-pitched.

I tried telling her to calm down, but when she noticed that the paint from my eyes morphed into the natural pigment of the human body, she started freaking out. I didn't know what to do because if Arlene was panicking, then this was a huge deal. We tried everything from full white contacts to very detailed makeup, but nothing seemed to work. I mean, yeah, the curse was breaking, but, like, help?

"Oh, my God." She muttered for the umpteenth time. She had pulled off her costume, make up and set aside everything in a closet because she couldn't have anything distracting her.

And to her dismay, a knock on the door sounded. She didn't notice that I was walking around as she stood so when Blaine entered, she looked back and forth between him and I frantically.

"I can explain!" she practically yelled, raising her palms up to Blaine who looked utterly confused and speechless.

"He already knows, Lena. Get over it." I looked to Blaine who smiled awkwardly, "What are you doing here so early?"

He shrugged, "'Party got boring without you two."

"This is insane! Blaine can _not_ be the answer to your question." She said sternly, crossing her arms.

Pissed off, I challenged her expertise, "He is and you know it. He's my one-way ticket to _Break-The-Curseville_ and I am not gonna miss that out. For all I know, Blaine might have the Soulstone."

"What's a Soulstone-"

"See? He doesn't even know what a Soulstone is-" Arlene interrupted but was cut off by me soon, "Of course he doesn't bloody know, Arlene!"

We went on yelling down each other's throats. I knew Ari knew but she just didn't want to accept it. I didn't know why, but she just didn't want to. What's wrong with Blaine? Was he not the guy she was expecting to come break this awful curse of mine? I don't even fucking know the name of the dude who cursed me because this spell is so fucking strong and rare that no magic can be traced back to the source.

I tried using that argument against her but she knew best. She knew better than the best when it came to this stuff.

"Ugh!" She groaned, "This is absurd!"

"Are you saying you don't know?" I started interrogating.

"Of course I know! It's just that the odds are against your favour."

"Favour?" I yelled, "HOW IS BLAINE HOLDING MY SOULSTONE A FUCKING FAVOUR?"

"OKAY!" I heard him yell. Arlene and I both snap our heads towards Blaine who looked like he was on the verge of tears. Angry tears, "Do I have a say in this? Because it looks like I clearly don't." He pointed out.

Arlene calmed down a little and calmly explained to him what exactly was going on. For so long, Blaine stood silent, tentatively listening in like what Arlene was saying were answers for an upcoming exam. He just stood there. And so did I.

I let her explain and waited for her to sugarcoat something but everything she said was true; from the picnic to the voice, to my obedience and to this mess and then she explained what a Soulstone was.

Blaine nodded whenever she asked if he could catch up and then once she uttered his name... I blacked out.

The corners of my vision started closing in on me, their voices blurred out of my hearing and I lost complete control of my body. I heard screaming when I felt myself stop moving. Preferabally Arlene's screaming. And then that was it. I was gone. At least for now, I think.

A day had passed by and when I woke up, I was in a dark room. I panicked but when I remembered that I wasn't 3 and accidentally locked myself in the closet, I tear slid down my cheek at the memory of my dad kicking the door down and my mom running past him to hug me as I cried into her embrace. I got so scared of the dark afterwards. But I remembered what mom always told me whenever we went somewhere dark and started panicking, "Nothing can harm you. Not while I'm around." Okay, well not said but she would always sing that song whenever I got upset.

So I crawled into a dark corner and started singing it to myself. My voice was shaky and my rhythym was off, but that didn't faze me. I imagined her singing it to me as I shut my eyes tight as if I were preparing to die, but then I calmed down when I remembered her face the day I learned to read. She was so proud of me then. I don't know about now, though...

I don't even know why that memory popped in in the first place, but at least it calmed me down a little. My breathing stabilized and my chest stopped hurting. For once I think I felt a little better, even if 'a little better' means less pain but still in pain.

When I got up, disoriented, my eye caught the mirror and the image reflected. I scrambled my way there and when I reached, I couldn't believe my eyes. I was in denial.

The liveliness of my eyes faded back to a still, solid colour. And the redness in my face disappeared completely. I'm back to base one.

 _No... I was so close..._

...

"Do you think he found out?" I heard Blaine say as I was about to enter the break room then a sigh came afterwards, "Of course. I know my Kurt. He isn't stupid." Arlene stated, her head resting on her hand.

Blaine licked his lower lip and bit it, "I don't know what to even say anymore, Lena. I- he didn't deserve this..." his eyebrows furrowed as he expressed his worries to my guide. "Blaine, you don't have to be so hard on yourself. It's okay if you can't help more, but it doesn't mean you're helpless."

She tried comforting him, reaching for his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Whatever happened, it was a trigger. He knows the curse is fading away and he's doing everything in his power to stop it from happening. But you can't stop two Soulmates from reuniting-"

And then I ruined it. When I heard 'soulmate' I inched closer for a better listen and ended up tripping over the rug that was so strategically placed you could call it cursed as well. I tried breaking my fall by angling to my side but then banged my head against the frame of the door really hard, making the sound hollow plastic bodies make when they hit hard against 11 coats of painted wood.

The impact was so hard it sent a slight vibration through my body. Once I had slammed hard against the tiled floor, I heard a crack. Um, ouch?

"Kurt!" they both exclaimed and rushed over to me. Blaine was on the other end trying to pick me up while Arlene was freaking out. Couldn't she, like, use her powers to fix this?

They brought me over to the table they were at and seated me gently. Why were they so gentle? It's not like I can feel pain anymore if I don't even have a fucking nervous system.

Vale, calmarse.

No, Spanish is not for me if you haven't noticed.

"Kurt, sweetie, are you good?" Ari asked, her eyes filled with worry. Blaine got back in his seat and bit his lower lip.

"Is there anything to be worried about? I'm completely fine." I said. It's true, why should there even be any worry? I'm completely and utterly fine. Aside from the crack that formed down my left eye, I'm all good. Or at least I think so...?

I shook the nasty thoughts out of my head and tried focusing on why everyone looked so concerned, like I obtained a terrible injury that may cost me my life.

Well, uh... is this curse considered an injury? 'Cause it damn well cost me my life.

"Uh, before you so gracefully made-known your presence, I was just informing Blaine more about a Soulstone."

"No you weren't,"

"Yes I was." She hissed, "Anyways, before I got to that, I was talking about Soulmates." She smiled proudly when she noticed the red that crept onto my and Blaine's cheeks.

"You- you never t-told me about Soulmates..." I stuttered, feeling the hype rise up my body slowly. Well, I mean, she tells me a lot of stuff and sure, maybe sometimes I fall asleep, but most of the time I'm fully awake, taking in any information that she was spitting out. I accepted my fate then but now it just feels like there is no way out of this.

"There are a lot of things I haven't told you yet," she frowned, "and for good reasons. I never told you about Soulmates because that is something entirely up to you to ask or find out yourself. The internet is a vast place, is it not, Blaine?" She forced a smile towards Blaine who nodded shyly.

"Now, back to the topic, I told you about Soulstones because how the hell are you supposed to find that out, let alone even think of?" She smirked. I know she's trying to keep the complete negativity from washing over us, but there was no point trying because it went straight past her cheerful personality and stabbed us all in the chests. The reality of it was quite saddening to look at, seeing as Blaine looked almost sorry for me. The reason being; I was about to find out.

Arlene cleared her throat before speaking once again but I interrupted due to high levels of curiosity, "What do you mean by that? Surely there must be some who've lived to tell the tale-" "No, Kurt. There aren't." She cut me off. I stared at her, the feeling of fear and heartbreak surging through my body as my face paled, "What?" I asked.

"Not one Subject has broken their curse alive. Some suffer a lonely death while others get their souls painfully pulled out by- uh... yeah." She told me. I knew what she was going to say and I'm happy she respected my beliefs but lying about helping me? I was furious.

"THEN WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER GUIDING ME WHEN IT'S ONLY GONNA LEAD TO MY DEATH!?" I yelled, I was on the verge of tears if it weren't for her shouting back.

"BECAUSE I WAS ASSIGNED TO YOU AND IT HAS _BEEN_ MY JOB FOR 985 YEARS AFTER _MY_ DEATH!"

Then I was speechless. She'd been in this position for over 900 years and she never told me. Is this like an "I-Do-Something-I-Gain-Something" bullshit? Because if it is, then I don't know what to think of her anymore.

"I..." she started softly after calming down a little, "a long time ago it was a quid pro quo thing, but not anymore – not for 2,000 years. For many centuries, I've had to die with my Subjects when I fail to help them and I've gotta admit, everyone else has failed alongside me. And, uh, we've been given the choice to drop out and take the easy way out by sacrificing something, but I chose to keep on dying. If I succeed in helping you break the curse, he will no longer be able to use his powers. He'll die. That's his curse. And then that's the end of me. Time will go back to normal and I... I'll be able to go back home." hot tears rolled down her scarlet red cheek as she explained, a forced-grin on her face.

So she did this for a reason... she did this because she wanted to and she knew that there was no chance in hell that he was gonna die yet she continues to suffer with her Subjects. She's been in silent pain for so many years and I didn't know it.

Guilt washed over my body as I recalled the first time I had ever met her in a dark crate where I was being transported to Lima from a factory overseas. Wow... Arlene went through all that for 985 years.

Oh, shit, she died at 16. He's been there since forever! Oh, my God, I regret blaming her for anything before. I regret getting angry at her for such a silly reason. Oh, shit, oh, my God say something you fool!

"Arlene, I... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't even have gotten mad at you in the first place but what I don't get is why you didn't want to accept that Blaine might have the other half of my Soulstone." I said, my voice softer than before.

Arlene, with her teary eyes and sore throat, composed herself and replied, "Because I know what's gonna happen and I don't wanna lose you, Kurt. I've grown to love you as my family and I don't wanna go yet. I don't wanna leave you." She cried again, her speech unsteady. There was even a squeak in her sentence, "You're an amazing person because unlike my other Subjects, you have a heart; you even help me figure out things I should've figured out myself. You restored my faith in this job when I was about to give up, you know? You're my happiness, Kurt and to hell with me if I Dropped you." she confessed as she broke down into more tears.

I wanted to cry right about now but considering that I can't exactly do so, I resorted to silence myself because if I opened my mouth, I'd seriously ball my eyes out.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, too." I finally said after minutes - that felt like hours - of silence. Arlene smiled a little, "Probably die." and laughed. I laughed too and walked over into her open arms for a warm embrace.

I held her tight like there was no tomorrow because honestly, who knows if there would be, so I enjoyed the feel of her arms around me while I could before everything I knew was taken from me.

"Okay, guys, sorry to interrupt your happy moment, but lemme just say that Kurt is reverting back." Blaine stated, breaking the soft silence that washed the room. I almost forgot he was here...

I snapped my head towards the reflection on the fridge door and realized that my features came back. I could blink again, I could smile again, I could move my neck around and all that human stuff.

"Arlene! We need to find out what causes this and end the curse!" I said enthusiastically, trying my level best to enlighten the mood.

Arlene studied my reflection in still silence before replying, "I can't tell you, Kurt. I'm sure you'll find out in the near future." She smirked, and I knew she was eyeing Blaine. Secretly, I wished Blaine had my other Soulstone because that would mean we're Soulmates, right? Okay, woah, calm thyself, Hummel. No need to get excited- ah, shit. My mind is making dirty jokes about Blaine. Or at least I think they're dirty...?

"Wait, Lena, if I had Kurt's, uh, Soulstone, that would mean that I am his Soulmate?" Blaine questioned, his cute little rectangular eyebrow cocking up. Well, there goes my innocence.

"Well, duh." She playfully rolled her eyes, " _Soul_ stone; _Soul_ mate. Put two and two together..." she trailed off, her eyes looking to the ceiling while her hands circled around, "Do you wanna get out of here? It's getting kinda warm." She suggested casually like nothing ever happened. That girl, I swear.

Blaine tried hiding the blush that crept upon his cheeks and failed miserably, so he ducked his head in attempt to not make his redness more noticeable.

"But Kurt still looks like a mannequin. Hell, a fucking Cyborg. What do you suggest we do-"

"MAKE UP!"

Well, this was gonna be a long day.

...

After an hour of Arlene applying strange powders and liquids to my face and Blaine laughing at my every reaction to something cold, we were done.

We then proceeded to outfits which Blaine stylishly picked out; it was a velvet red sleeveless hoodie with white straps to add to it. With the pants, they were a pair of smokey-shaded jogging pants. Of course, I wore a black watch as an accessory and a pair of grey sneakers to match with the outfit. My hair was, of course, styled by Arlene and honestly, I looked as normal as a Ken Doll as said by Blaine because I seriously looked like a gayer version of Ken. I'm literally a walking doll.

"Kurt, honey, you look just fine!" Arlene squealed from the other end of the make up table as she sorted out her eyeshadow palettes that Blaine had so masterfully mixed up. Yes, Blaine Anderson pissed the Arlene No-Last-Name off for the umpteenth time today; one for the hair and the other for the outfits.

All in all, I felt like I looked good for once. More... human. Blaine kept his eyes on me the whole time and I swear I could feel him staring at my back.

Thank God Arlene was a make up pro because damn, I got me some muscles to impress... whoever.

All that was done and we headed out. Like, out out. For the first time in 23 years, I saw the sun from a view that was not through a keyhole-sized window in the basement or from the glass display windows up front the shop.

I felt the warm rays of the sun against my skin and let myself enjoy the sudden heat from it. Honestly, I would complain about the sun burning my precious skin when I was younger, but now is different. Now I couldn't give a damn about my skin because who's there to impress - other than Blaine - when all I can do is scare everyone away for being a walking Mannequin? Or maybe a cyborg as Blaine practically yelled out earlier today in the shop.

"For how long did he not see the sun?" Blaine questioned. Arlene shrugged with a small smile on her lips, "If I had a dollar for every time I said or heard 23 years..." she trailed off, chuckling when she saw the look on Blaine's face.

Blaine quickly caught up with me and subconsciously looped his arm around mine and pointed to all the stops he said we had to visit in the future and then he went on about this café downtown called the Lima Bean? Um, okay? Never heard of it, sorry.

He stared at me with his jaw dropped like I had some type of huge cyst on my eye and that's when I couldn't control my laughter. I let out this loud laugh that I tried to contain but accidentally let loose.

Embarrassed, I covered my mouth with my hand and had to stop by a lamp post and finish laughing my ass off because wow, Blaine was a funny man without even trying. A small bead of tear slid down my cheek which I quickly wiped away before I started having cramps in my chest and stomach for laughing too much. Wait no, not 'too much' - 'too hard'. Yeah, that's the word.

Arlene busied herself with window shopping and said she'd be back and left Blaine and I to our own fun. By then, I had unlatched myself from him and sat down on a bench to calm myself.

Blaine crossed his arms and sat down with me.

Once I caught my breath, I looked up at him and laughed even harder when I saw that cute pout on his face that showed that he clearly enjoyed me laughing at his misery. Yeah, I'd make an awesome friend one day.

"Laugh all you want, Hummel, but one day, I shall be the one laughing in your face." He remarked confidently, chest puffed out and shoulders squared.

I was laughing so hard I had to curl up into a ball and clutch onto my stomach and bury my face with my free hand. I couldn't stop and I had no idea why but for some reason, something told me to go and hold Blaine's hand and/or kiss him when I got done laughing at him. And when I did stop - a little - I refrained myself from ever doing so in Ohio of all places. I physically felt a strain the moment I stopped myself from going a millimetre near the guy. What the hell was that?

"Okay, okay, I'm good."

"That's funny because the ladies over there think you're quite fine." He grimaced with a dark scowl on his face as he uttered his sentence. I spun my head in the direction of the group of girls who giggled and waved at me. I smiled awkwardly at them and waved back but before I could even raise my hand, Blaine grabbed my face and smashed his lips with mine and caught me in a fervent kiss. Our teeth grazed a little but that was quickly recovered by the shorter teen when he sucked gingerly on my lower lip and continued to kiss down my neck.

I shoved Blaine away lightly and snapped my head towards the girls again and some of them laughed their heads off while this Latina stood by and recorded the whole make out session. I hope she recorded all of the before if not then that would be really weird if she just uploaded the kissing part to her social media platform. People will think the girls just creepily stood by and watched a gay couple go at it like rabbits.

Blaine apparently ignored my dismay to his lewd actions, so he continued where he left off and kissed up my neck again and latched his lips back onto mine, our tongues fighting for dominance.

His tongue flicked against my lip, indicating for entrance and so I gave it to him. I could feel an object of sorts on Blaine's tongue; a piercing, is that new? I let out a stifled moan as Blaine did his magic in my mouth-

"I swear, I cannot have one day without you two making out." A female voice complained from behind us. We snapped our heads back and there stood and obviously pissed off Arlene. Awesome...

"We didn't make out yesterday." Blaine said smoothly. Arlene pursed her lips, her eyes reverting to the 'Bitch-stare', "I'm done anyways so we can go back to the shop and then you can have sex for all I care." She threw her arms up into the air as she stormed off, leaving us flustered. Once Blaine got up, he told me he'd go catch up with her, and I waited behind for him.

I saw him jog up to Arlene and maybe tried reasoning with her.

"Hey," I heard him say with an innocent smile on his face, but I didn't get to hear Arlene's part of the conversation...

...

"Do you love him?" she asked, not once making the effort to look Blaine in the eye.

The teen stared at the Guide, speechless.

"I'm sorry, w-"

"Kurt. Do you love him?" She cut him off harshly. Blaine stared at her again, thinking of a valid answer, "I mean, I didn't even know he was a human before at the night of the party. And I can't say I don't love him either because I could really see myself being in love with Kurt because for someone who's been through so much, I salute to him for accepting his fate just like that and not being a bitch about it when things change up. So to answer your question, it's like Schrodinger's cat; I both love him and don't." He smiled cheekily before stepping in front of her and strolling off.

...

I saw Blaine walk off so I was confused but chose not to question what Arlene and him were talking about. I thought I'd wait until we got back because Blaine seemed awfully too confident in himself right about now.

...

We arrived back at the shop a few minutes later and not even five seconds of entering, Blaine threw himself on the circular seat that was placed right in the middle of the shop, "Never invite me to go shopping with Arlene ever." His raspy voice complained.

A scoff escaped Arlene's lips as she unpacked some of the stuff she bought and hung the ornaments on the hooks of the doors, "You hardly moved."

"Yeah, but with all that sexual tension between Hummel and I, it's not like I could control myself. I'm 18, I have needs, too."

"Mhmm. What, can't keep it in your pants-"

"Exactly." Blaine interrupted coyly.

I decided to ignore them and took a look at the mirror and oh hey, look at that, my normalcy was still intact. Yay! I mean, nothing bad has happened tonight, so I'm guessing it's all good.

As timed, the alarm clock chimed, indicating that the shift was over and everyone could go home while I stayed.

Arlene needed to go back for... reasons and I had to head to the storage room. The only other place I could kinda call home.

As I headed in, Blaine called out for me, pulling on his jacket, "Kurt, do you wanna stay with me for the night?" He asked, his eyes filled with slight hope.

I wanted to but-

"Go." Arlene said nonchalantly. I snapped my head to face her, being caught off guard by her decision to just let me off like that, "It's fine, Kurt. You can go. Have him back unharmed and alive by tomorrow. If you don't, I'll have your soul." She warned, her dark scowl piercing into Blaine. He nodded and escorted me out.

I had seen the night before, but this was more beautiful than I had ever seen it. The lights were set up strategically, Halloween Decorations taken off and replaced by Christmas/Winter ones. It was absolutely beautiful and I loved the view of the darkness of the town at night.

Blaine noticed me staring into the secret charm the town had at night and smiled knowingly. He nudged me lightly and gestured to the bike in black.

I followed him, got on the bike and then let him take me to his house and after 10 minutes of silence, we reached but this destination... it wasn't his house. It was someone else's.

"This," he gestured to the beautiful, abandoned house behind him, "is the great Chance Family Residence. Rumour has it that it's been abandoned since 1103. In 1343, people wanted to take it down but with every wrecking ball and construction worker that headed its way, it never once fell to the ground. A group of young kids went exploring inside it after hearing the story in 1450 and they never returned. Search parties refused to set foot in the house because of its ghostly exterior. Though nobody really remembers what the interior looks like. So that is why we're gonna be the first to."

I knew Blaine's young and rebellious attitude was gonna get us killed, but I couldn't care less at the moment. Hell, I couldn't care at all and that was kinda a big mistake. I could just sense it coming in the near future.

He held out his hand with a cute smile plastered on his face and I couldn't resist it anymore. I took it and brainlessly let him lead me into the house.

He couldn't pick the lock so he just smashed the window and jumped in.

The house wasn't all that big, honestly. It was very cosy for a haunted house. The furniture was all covered in plastic wraps with blood stains and police tape on some of them. I didn't know what was going through my head in that moment but it didn't spook me out all that much.

It did scare Blaine a little. I felt his grasp tighten on my hand as we went deeper into the house.

And as stated by rumours, knocking sounds came from the kitchen. They were soft, like a young child knocking on it and it was quite startling. Yes, it was scary even for me and I'm hardly afraid of anything after what I've been through. Hell, I could laugh at death's face at the moment.

Blaine stopped moving for a second, frozen in his position. The knocking went on for a few seconds and stopped. It was then replaced with light giggling of a child. Why does it always have to be young children that's the scariest?

"Ignore it, Blaine." I said, tugging on his hand but he still didn't move, his eyes locked on the kitchen door. "I'm gonna go see what's going on." He said.

"Idiot, you can't go there alone. That's how people get killed in movies!" I hissed but my warnings unfortunately fell upon deaf ears. He didn't listen, so he went in and I stayed back. Honestly, I was terrified to high heaven at this point.

I waited at my spot for a few minutes but when Blaine didn't return, I started to worry. I felt the blood drain from my face, my chest tightening and my breathing unstable. I couldn't move. I tried but my body didn't want to respond to my demands. I just stared at the kitchen door. It was like being stuck in an elevator with a dead child. Only, the elevator is an old, haunted house with my possible Soulstone holder inside.

I mean, I had the chance to escape; nothing was locked shut so I could easily grab Blaine and head out but then the unexpected happened.

As I approached the door, I was appalled by a voice that called out for me. It was a familiar voice, though I could not put my finger on it.

"No, Kurt," it advised me, "great evil lies behind that door. Your friend is gone. Follow me and I shall point you to freedom."

I listened and followed the echo of the voice. Shortly after, I was led into an empty bedroom where the door shut itself loudly with a bang that echoed down the dusty halls of this house.

There, in the somewhat empty room, stood a young girl. She looked as innocent as any other female adolescent.

She stood in such a way it was revolting.

Her eyes seemed distant, her face was completely intact and un-mangled, her body free of wounds - everything about her was fine. Except the fact that nobody lived here. That didn't cross my mind one second.

And like water vapour, she just disappeared after a few seconds. With that came her voice, I suppose.

"What have you done?" she asked.

"No. You disturbed them and now they are angry. Leave now while you have the chance." Another said.

"Leave now!" A different child hissed.

Soon after, more voices came along in a distraught harmony, all urging me to leave and suddenly, a more masculine voice interrupted them, "ENOUGH!" It demanded.

Sounds from the upper floor could be heard, thumping and running. Maybe boxes falling?

I thought it was the end for me when the children came out of the shadows. The girl stood in front of me, now bruised and wounded; her eye sockets were hollowed out, her shoulder painfully dislocated, her figure disorienting and her skull cut open, revealing an empty inside. Her brain had been taken out.

"This is what happens to people like you!" The voice yelled, "There is no point in finding the other half because since the dawn of sorcery and encounters with the afterlife, not one has made it out alive. This is your future; this is your punishment. You shall DIE." Its angry voice filled the empty house.

The children started chanting words I could not understand as the walls of the room starting closing in on me. The closer they got, the louder the chants and the maniac laugh of the mysterious person got.

"KURT!" another familiar voice call out for me.

I turned my head back and not even a second later was slashed in the face by a tall man in a raggedy, old cloak.

It elicited a loud cracking sound as I fell to the dusty floor. The tall man vanished in thin air, taking the children along as well as they let out broken moans and sobs.

Blaine finally reached the room, sweaty and pale. He saw me on the floor, struggling to even sit straight.

I had my elbow against the floor as a support to hold me up but slipped and sent my head smashing against the floor. My skin felt more slippery this time.

Blaine caught his breath finally and came to my rescue. He got down to my side and helped me up then propped me against a wall.

"Kurt, Kurt, what happened?" His shaky voice asked me, still panting a little.

I could feel his hit breath against me but I couldn't see him. My mind blanked and that was it.

I'm dead now.

...

I awoke to find myself in the lonely darkness. Is this where lost souls go?

I looked around; nothing. Just the pitch darkness of this empty void. I couldn't see anything and all I could feel was a cold concrete floor. I got up and crawled a little to find some sort of silver lining, but to my dismay, none came.

...

Author's Notes

Yikes. **So, um, sorry if the next chapter gets crappier than this one. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to drop a review if you liked it!**

– Rain (November 12, 2017)


	5. Chapter 4 - His Name

**Plastic**

Story by KlaineyDays25

 **WARNING:** _Plastic_ **MAY CONTAIN PROFANITIES, SEXUAL ACTS, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, VIOLENCE, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND POSSIBLE FALSE INFORMATION AS YOU PROGRESS INTO THE STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **I do not own glee.**

 **Chapter 4:** **His Name**

...

Footsteps, I heard, started to get louder as they approached. Clicking, then creaking before light entered the room.

 _Oh, Blaine..._

"Are you all right?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. I stared at him, speechless of a response.

He pursed his lips, slowly closing the door behind but but leaving it ajar so it wasn't too dark.

What I noticed when he entered the room was that I wasn't on concrete floor but was on a bed. Blaine's bed most probably.

He pushed his shoes off, set them aside, and sat on the bed as gently as he could.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked me.

It took a little longer for me to reply, but when I did, I couldn't hold in the tears any longer. The fear of being lost in a place nobody knows was extremely terrifying because you know there's no one else there. So I didn't die and now what? Am I conscious? Is _this_ a dream?

"Ssh," he hushed me softly, pulling me into a warm embrace; my head resting on his shoulder, "you don't have to worry. I'm never leaving you." He whispered.

I sobbed silently in his arms and just let myself go in the presence of another for the first time in my life. I didn't get to do so when I was human because I was so young.

You would think a 26 year-old would've done that by now, but no. I lost 2 decades of my life.

"I- I didn't know if I had died and- and I w-wanted- I waited for- for you but you n-never c-came back and I- I g-g-got so s-scared-"

"Hey now, I'm here and you're not dead. For as long as I have you, you're gonna be okay." He smiled reassuringly.

To comfort me, he placed a kiss on my forehead before kissing my lips.

It wasn't sloppy or heated, it was soft and loving. Hah, yeah. Like Blaine loved me.

"I wanna show you something and you have to promise me you won't freak out." He started. I nodded and let him continue, but he only stayed silent.

He shifted in his seat to grab something from his pocket and pulled that something out. He balled his hand into a fist, hiding the object away from me.

He took my hand and brought it up to his soft lips, kissing my knuckles with a smile.

I honestly felt a jolt of excitement when he did so because it's not everyday Kurt Hummel gets to experience this much compassion from a boy of his interests. Hell, it's not at all.

He slowly opened his fist and there, in his palms, lay the other half of my Soulstone.

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating for a moment.

Oh, my God, I can't fucking believe it. Blaine Anderson: my Soulmate. I have someone who actually loves me. Oh, wait, does Blaine love me? Oh, shit. I should stop jumping to conclusions. Don't worry. He will eventually if he doesn't now.

When I looked up, I saw his eyes boring into mine. There was a glimmer of hope and... sadness?

The smile from my face fell completely and he noticed. He dropped his head and rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath in before explaining.

He choked on his sentence, unknowing of how to start it, "I- I, uh..." he cleared his throat, "we were looking through my old stuff in the attic, cleaning some things out in case some evil followed you? I don't know. Arlene was adamant on keeping you safe. While looking around, she found this stone and asked me about it."

...

~ _an hour ago_ ~

"Hey, Arlene, what do you think Kurt's thinking of right now?" Blaine asked as he salvaged through the boxes for old pictures he could frame.

Arlene sat on the other side of the attic, carefully analysing each suspicious thing that she lands her eye on, "Probably that he's dead. Could feel like seconds for him but that's what I think he would feel if he were full Human. He's in the process of it right now, so I'm assuming that he's having nightmares as we speak." she stated, examining the snow globe now.

Blaine pursed his lips, "Hm. Wh-"

" _Oh, my God!_ " he heard Arlene shriek.

He snapped his head around in surprise to the sudden shout. Warily, he placed the photo down and carefully walked over to Arlene, paranoid that she might've gotten possessed by one of the children at the Chance Residence, "Arlene?"

"Blaine..." she breathed, her voice soft and terrified. Blaine heard her breathung become louder and heavier as he stepped closer to place a hand on her back.

"Blaine, I- what is this?"

He looked at the object in Arlene's hands and immediately remembered that it was a stone he found when he was about six years old.

"Oh, I found that in a Malaysian beach in Langkawi. It was shining when it caught my eye so I swam over to it, dug it out and it was absolutely beautiful. Something about it told me to keep it, so I did and for so long, I've always carried it with me. Up until I almost lost it once, I stopped and placed it somewhere secret. I swear, things got so weird after I brought it back. I thought the eyes of the paintings were following me." he explained.

Arlene listened in closely, paying full attention to Blaine's story, and at the same time piecing all the puzzles together in her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, my dead mother's portrait looked as if her neck moved a little. They just... I could feel their eyes on me-"

"Oh, God, Blaine." she gasped.

I stopped mid-sentence, waiting for me explaination, "This is like the Chance Family Residence. They were so close to breaking the curse and then one day the evils found a way to break the stone and worsen the curse. The souls of the children of that house forever trapped with the demon that cursed my Kurtis. I swear I will murder it when I get the opportunity." She hissed.

"What do I do?"

"We have to get Kurt and you to a safe place for you to piece your stones together before they get here. This was since you were six so they've had plenty of time to break it at the right moment."

"What's so important about this?" He laughed.

Arlene stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel to face Blaine with a dead serious stare, "It's a Soulstone."

...

Kurt listened attentively during the whole story, his eyes focussed on Blaine.

"So-"

"Where is Arlene?" Kurt cut him off, abruptly getting up and looking around.

Blaine caught up to him and caught him by the waist before he tripped down the stairs.

"Blaine," he said when he was pulled back up, hands on the shorter teen's chest, "where is my Guardian?" He said sternly, eyes dark and voice flat.

Blaine just looked him at confused, "What?"

Kurt sighed, "A Guardian's purpose is to help their Subject break the curse and once that is done, the Guardian disappears and goes back to their original time and none of this happened because when a Guardian is chosen, they are taken out of their Timeline." He explained.

Blaine stared at him blankly. He noticed how Kurt's white skin had turned more human-like, although it was still very pale, his eyes full with colour yet deprived of life, his lips soft-looking. Does this mean the curse is broken? They haven't connected the stones yet.

"Kurt, do you- does this mean that the curse is broken?" Blaine asked, his voice higher-pitched than natural, "No. And I know this for a fact." He answered flatly.

I pushed Blaine away lightly and walked into the attic with him tailing behind.

Once at the attic, he flipped the switch and everything looked so... normal. Like nothing happened. Every box that Blaine had opened were now closed and sealed off properly like they weren't touched in the first place. The scattered papers and books Arlene had taken out of the cupboard now neatly arranged like she never she touched them.

We looked around in silence, looking for their friend. I hurriedly searched through the mountains of boxes for his Guide, trying his level best to stabilize his breathing. Alas, after 20 minutes of searching the whole entire house, Arlene was no where to be found and the only suspicious thing they laid their eyes on was a symbol of sorts. It was a lower cased 'z' that connected into a backwards capital 'C' with an equal sign overlapping the middle of the letter.

"Blaine, I saw this at the Haunted house. We- we have to-"

"No, Kurt, just no. I will not allow this."

"But, Blaine! I need Arlene! She's more than a Guardian to me and you know that. Please, Blaine. Would you do more than anything for the person you love?" I cried on a verge of tears.

Blaine looked at me with guilty eyes, as if to say that he truly would that even words couldn't express how much he'd give to his beloved, "Yes," he replied softly, "I definately would. I love him more than anything." He confessed. Though I didn't know who 'he' was, it kinda broke my heart because Blaine already knows I love him. But that's okay, because who's to stop you from going for the person you truly love?

Impatiently, I grabbed Blaine's hand and ran out of the house, not once giving two shits about whoever saw us running. All I cared about was heading for the Chance Residence and finding my Guardian. Even if that's against the rules of whoever made it up, I do not care.

After a while of running, we slowed down once we got past the gates and stopped for a breather in the dead garden.

It was rather dark out so the house looked scarier than it already did. The blinds were shut, the windows were locked but the door opened itself slowly, as if it were beckoning us in, taunting us so we'd fall into their trap. I was smarter than that.

I let go of Blaine's hand and marched in with my heart in my throat and debris from the broken floor board clutched tightly in my hand.

"HEY!" I yelled fiercely to no one in particular. Yet something in me tells me that I know who that particular being is.

"Kurtis," it whispered slyly, "good to see you again, youngling."

"Where is Arlene?!" I practically roared.

"She's with me, Kurt. Can't you see you've managed to break the curse? It's against the rules to force her back with you-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

And so it started. He appeared before me and when he did, so did the children. They ran past me and Blaine and grabbed him by the arms tightly, pinning him against the wall so he couldn't move. They stuck to him like superglue.

The tall man pulled out a scythe from his pocket and swung it at me, almost scarring my face.

"This is what happens to little children who disobey their parents! This is what happens to people like you. You should be grateful that it happens if not you'd never meet him." He sneered, walking towards me while swinging his scythe.

I shook my head, the rage inside me wanting to jolt through my mouth, "Grateful?" I said in disbelief, "This is torturous! You 'punish' us, give us the opportunity to meet our Soulmates then pull us away to face our death and make them watch us slowly die just for something little kids do. We're kids! It's what we do; mistakes. That's what learning is for."

"No!" He bellowed, the echoes of his voice can be heard bouncing off the walls down the hall, "NO! YOU IMBECILE! YOU'RE STILL MAKING MISTAKES!"

"And what might that be?"

"Fighting for your rights." And with that, his rusty scythe came flying to my face and it couldn't killed me if it weren't for Blaine who stepped in the way and took the hit for me. He fell to the floor with a loud thump and a groan.

I got down to the floor as well and squeezed his arm, "Blaine!" My high-pitched voice trembled.

"Kurt," he breathed, "get out." He managed as he turned to face me slowly.

"Listen to your Soulmate, Kurtis." He spat my name mockingly. I ignored it though.

The tears started flowing, I couldn't hold it anymore because in this moment, here in my arms, the person I loved was dying and it was supposed to be me, not him. Never him, "Kurt, please," he tried one more time.

"No," I managed to say, choking in the beginning, "you said you'd never leave me."

"Kurt," " Why?!" I practically yelled it to his face.

"Because I love you. I love you and I want to keep you safe. This is your chance. Take it."

"No, Blaine! I'll never leave you. I don't care where you're going, I'm going too." I said determinedly. Honestly, I meant what I said. Anywhere Blaine goes, I'll go. "I've loved you since day one, and since then, I promised to never leave your side."

"What if I go to hell?" He quizzed me, "Then I'll burn with you." I said instantly.

"Let go first." He coughed out, blood flying out of his mouth as he did so.

My clothes were now soaked in blood as I cradled the young teen in my arms. For so long, I had forgotten that the man was standing there so when he cleared his throat, I snapped my head towards him.

He pointed to the opened door as if to say "Its right there. Go." but I stayed. I didn't want to leave Blaine but the soul purpose I came here was to find Arlene but now I've lost Blaine as well. He's long gone by now. I couldn't feel his pulse, his skin went pale and his breathing stopped.

All the blood from the scythe that penetrated his chest leaked out and lead him to his death. Blaine Anderson is dead.

"There's no use staying now, Kurtis. Arlene is gone, Blaine is gone, what else have you got left to lose?"

I panned him dead in the eyes, secretly pulling out Blaine's half of the Soulstone. I got up to my feet and held the two stones up to his eye level and said "Myself."

The stones connected to each other like magnets and provided a white light of silent explosion that soon boomed loudly, the sound travelling all across the neighbourhood and into the city.

The house rumbled, pieces of wood came crashing down. The souls of the children had vanished once more without a word and the tall man started to break apart with white streaks of light shooting out from the cracks of his skin as he fell apart, cell by cell.

The floor boards broke apart, splitting down the middle where he stood. Sparks of flame shot out and started to burn him, setting his cloak on fire. Below him sat a pool of molten rock. The lava was so hot it was white. They say the brighter the hue the hotter the temperature and this man was to burn into nothingness for sure. He slipped and fell into the huge gap, but held on to the edge before he fell compltely.

"No!" His hoarse voice yelled, "You were supposed to die! This has never happened in the history of humanity! What have you done, child?" He pointed his melting finger towards me.

I walked straight up to him and stared him down, "Something every Subject wishes." I stepped on his hand, "This is what happens to demons like you." I mocked him, rephrasing his sentence from earlier and stomped on his palm, causing him so much pain he had to let go. As he fell into the bright pit of white lava, he yelled something in a foreign language I didn't understand and just like that, he vanished. The crack closed up, the house that was falling apart stopped falling and everything just stopped breaking.

Behind me, a groan caught my ears and I ran over to the noise. There, lay Blaine who turned around slowly, facing the wall.

I ran to him, stumbled a little, and pulled him the other way to face me.

"Blaine!" My unstable voice processed, "Blaine, can you hear me?" I asked, worried.

He squinted his eyes at the sudden brightness – it wasn't too bright, honestly – and looked towards me, trying to concentrate on his vision, "Kurt, is it normal to feel drunk like this after waking up from your death?" he whispered with a raspy voice. I laughed lightly at his ability at dark humour in this state. I wanted to say something, but my chest was heavy and my throat felt tight.

Tears that pooled in my eyes finally let loose and streamed down my face as I smiled wider and wider each second I spent gazing at Blaine. He saw the bead of tear and raised his hand up to my face to wipe it away as carefully as he could. In this moment I knew exactly why I loved Blaine; I just didn't know how to put it in words. If anyone could see why then salute to them.

He forced a weak smile which wasn't really a smile, so it made him look all weird and drunk-looking. I noticed the failed attempt and started laughing because he just looks like he shot in the ass with Cupid's arrow.

God, if only he could see his face at the moment. He looked for goofy and... And adorable.

I leaned down to kiss his lips softly and pulled back with a smile.

"Is he gone?" He asked, fear painted his tone.

My smile instantly fell at the sudden question and the fear he now had for this dead man. I nodded lightly, "Yes," I whispered, "he's gone now."

Blaine nodded, licking his lips. He paused for a moment, thinking of whether to even bring it up or not.

"Do you know his name?"

I shook my head, "No, why?"

"That's how we'll find him." He said darkly.

Find him? He's still out there? One of my greatest tormentors... He's still alive?

...

 _Author's Notes_

 **Thank you LvSammy, Dawofmorning, grlnxtdr29 for reviewing and thank you everyone else for saving this story! ILYASM! And no, LvSammy, it's not from the movie. I didn't even know it existed haha! This just all came to my head one day when I went shopping. :P**

 **– _Rain, (18th October, 2017)_**


	6. Chapter 5 - Haha, Fuck You

**Plastic**

Story by KlaineyDays25

 **WARNING:** _Plastic_ **MAY CONTAIN PROFANITIES, SEXUAL ACTS, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, VIOLENCE, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND POSSIBLE FALSE INFORMATION AS YOU PROGRESS INTO THE STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.** **I do not own glee.**

 **Chapter 5: Haha, Fuck You**

...

It had been two weeks since I had last seen Arlene. The curse... well, it was worsening. The more time Arlene was gone, the more painful the headaches got and I could only tolerate them for so long.

Thursday morning, Blaine found me lying lifelessly atop the break room table when he heard Adrienne come running out of it. Kace went back in to investigate and found the source of Adrienne's fright. He slowly backed away and locked the door behind him. Blaine, to his curiosity, asked him what was going on. Kace only shook his head, his face pale and hands trembling in his pockets.

Blaine pushed him away and told him to just ignore it and go back to work and let him handle it. He promised he'd get rid of _it_.

And to hear that kinda broke my heart. I know Blaine loves me, but I can't help the pain from surging through my heart. Honestly, I don't even know if Blaine really loves me the way he says he does because what if he's just saying it for the sake of saying it because he knows that either way, no matter what he says, or who he's with, he's still my Soulmate and that's, like, for as long as time.

Paranoia washed my mind and I tried everything to block those thoughts from adding on, but it never worked. It just... it's like I can't get rid of it. Like it's just there, y'know?

"Kurt?" He called for me softly as he entered the dark room. I couldn't move. I wanted to reply but I couldn't even say anything. My throat felt tight again and I didn't even know I was crying when I felt Blaine's thumb wipe away the bead of tear that slipped out of my eye.

"Kurt, are you okay?" He asked.

 _Yes, I'm okay, Blaine! Why- why can't I speak?_

He groaned, "Kurt, I noticed that you've been upset these past few days and- and I wanted to say sorry for not talking to you. I just- I didn't know if you wanted me to. You know I love you and I'd do _anything_ for you but I can't bring Arlene back. I don't even know where the hell she is." He forced a laugh. It's the type of laugh people do when they're trying not to get upset. He pulled up a chair and placed his arms on the table, resting his chin on them.

"Kurt," he whined, "I know I should be used to this by now but I miss you when you were all happy and whatever." He pouted. He knew it'd make me laugh and it did. Well, inwardly.

I felt cold lips being placed on my neck a few times chills go down my spine. Woah, okay, how long were you out, sweetheart?

I raised my hand slowly - _HALLELUJAH_! - and cupped the back of his neck and felt him shudder underneath my touch because gosh, I know my hands were cold but I didn't know they were that cold.

"And by the way, I love you, too." I smiled cheekily. Blaine just stared at me as if he'd seen something amazing and then leaned forwards and caught my lips in his-

"Blaine?" Adrienne called out from the entrance of the door, her shadow elongated from the light. Blaine snapped his head around and saw that from where she was standing, she could've seen everything. Oh, God, what if she heard everything?

 _A/N : and this is the part where we exit Kurt's POV._

Blaine quickly got up and walked to her, pulling her out and shutting the door on his way.

"Adrienne, hey, about the manne-"

"He's not actually a mannequin, is he?" She pieced together, cocking an eyebrow.

Blaine stood there dumbfounded and pale-skinned. Of course, someone must've found out eventually. He just didn't think that would come sooner than he thought.

"Blaine, um," she struggled to think of words to say not to offend Blaine, "Listen, I- I think it's sweet that life gave you a chance to find love in a very... unique way."

Adrienne genuinely felt happy for her friend even if he was dating a... an inanimate object that's not really as inanimate as people think.

"Adrienne, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone yet." He explained quickly with worried eyes.

"Of course. I promise." She promised, holding up her hand to her heart then smiled.

It's the type of smile people wear when... when they know something. And Adrienne, most of the time, smiles a lot like this. Maybe because she's eyeing lower down to the floor or she just knows. You can never really tell with her.

"He's quite élégant, no?"

"Oui."

The two shared a laugh at Blaine's failed attempt at a French accent.

"I... I'll leave you two to sort out your stuff. Á toute á l'heure!" She waved as she walked off.

Okay, great. Now she knows. Awesome.

But hey, at least you can trust Adrienne. She seemed very nice, unlike Kace who looked oddly suspicious of something these past few days. Everything he said just sounded scripted and sometimes he'd stare at things for too long to convince them and let's be honest, his acting isn't that good so obviously something is up, but Blaine didn't care right now. The only thing he cared about in this entire world was Kurt and only Kurt.

He walked back in and expected Kurt to still be sat at the table but he had disappeared. Panicked, Blaine turned the lights on and saw Kurt standing next to the fridge, staring into his reflection.

To his curiosity, Blaine waited for Kurt to turn back around and do some crazy shit like freak out over his reflection but instead of jumping like an over-excited puppy, his head turned a good 90 and faced Blaine.

The blood from his face drained when Kurt started walking towards him. The walking sped up and he was practically running towards him. Blaine ran out and quickly shut the door on Kurt, tears strolling down his face without him even noticing it.

He locked the door and slid down, resting all his wait on it for in case Kurt somehow breaks the locks.

" _No, stop!_ " Blaine yelled, unintentionally attracting his co-workers to the back.

Jared came running to him with Kace, Anton and Adrienne behind him. He looked to Blaine with confused eyes, "Who's in there?"

Blaine looked up to him with his red and teary eyes. With a shaky voice he replied, "I don't even know anymore." The answer was neutral so it's safe to say the mannequin's life was still a secret.

"Alright, out of the way." "NO!" Blaine yelled, blocking Kace from entering the room.

" _No_? Are you out of your mind? Do you know how dangerous that mannequin is now?"

"Mannequin?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, he's been keeping it a secret since day one. And now because of that stupid plastic figure, Arlene has disappeared and it's all Blaine's fault as well." Kace accused, pointing a confident finger towards Blaine who stood at the door, baffled and angry.

Baffled because he never expected that of Kace and angry because he never expected that of Kace.

"Gunner, you better stop-"

And to add insult to injury, the red-headed boy continued, "Oh yeah, not to mention the number of times I caught you two kissing. In the staff room, the basement, the _mall_."

The group stared at their friend with shocked eyes.

Blaine couldn't believe it. After all this fucking time, he knew he couldn't trust Kace but he let himself do so without a care in the world. How could Kace just stab him in the back like that without even being tormented by him like what he's doing to Blaine? This just... none of this fucking makes sense!

"Gunner, I have never done anything to you. Why do you always have to start the drama? Are you always thirsty for opinions? Is there like a setting to turn your TalkBack off because clearly it isn't as useful as people may perceive it to be. I let myself stupidly trust you but you turned around and told me 'haha fuck you' in your own special way." He growled, walking towards the taller worker with a dark glare, "The mannequin in there is not a _plastic figure_ nor was he ever. He is a _man_ and he is the one I love. Kurt is mine. He is my soulmate, not yours, so _back off_."

Kace laughed mercilessly, "Blaine," he spat, "You're deluded." He laughed some more then said it a little louder so everyone could here him, "The boy's deluded, he's gone insane!" He announced to the other three co-workers of his.

The trio all stood in disbelief, all waiting of someone to say something. It could be anything. God, why can't things have no conflict whatsoever? It was fine on TV but not in real life where you don't cut out scenes like this to make the film look better.

Why did everything bad have to fall on Blaine and Kurt? The Kurt he knows is now gone, Kace, his once close friend, betrayed him for no reason exactly, Anton hasn't said anything since he arrived, Adrienne looking fairly upset and about to burst into tears and Jared still in disbelief of the whole situation.

"Jarry, please, if I'm actually your friend, you'd believe me and not Kace of all people."

Jared just shook his head with furrowed eyebrows, placing his hands on his hips, "Blaine, I don't even know anymore. I- I believe in what I see-"

"Is this not proof enough?" He yelled, pointing to the banging door.

Jared opened and closed his mouth a few times but nothing came out. He was, for the first time in forever, completely speechless. Never had anyone seen Jared looked so shocked and unsure in his entire life because he'd put up this image that he had an answer for everything but... not anymore. Not right now. Right now is different.

"I can't believe this is happening." Blaine shook his head, "We're supposed to be friends."

"Hah!" Kace snorted, "Yeah, ' _supposed_ '." His dark eyes glanced at Blaine for moment.

Blaine swore he could've seen a flash of a familiar symbol reflect off Kace's eyes. He didn't know what he was even about to do but he knew he needed to. In seconds, he ran out of the store, rushing to where the old, creepy house stood.

He ran and didn't stop once until he reached and when he did, he saw a crowd forming in front of the gate, all of then with cameras and some even with children. This was ridiculous, but Blaine wasted no time on them.

Recklessly, he climbed over the gates, ignoring the police's demands to get down. Now in the garden he stopped and looked around. Everything looked perfectly normal. No ghost children, no man in a creepy cloak... something about him just told him he was still around, though. The memory triggered when he looked to the staircase of the house, where he had died and come back to life.

Then, a voice called for him.

"BLAINE!" Kurt's ill shriek echoed from the inside as the door slowly opened itself. The crowd went wild with flashes and clicks, the police had to hold them back and even threaten some with guns.

Blaine snapped his head toward the noise and yelled back, " _Kurt_! _Kurt,_ I'm coming for you!"

And with that he charged forwards, the door slamming behind him and not once did he ever glance a last view of the world behind him as the house came crashing down, small pieces of bricks and wood flying everywhere.

In his heart, Blaine chanted over and over like a mantra a sentence of such for his love for Kurt. They haven't known each other for long but maybe in their previous lives, they have. Blaine seriously believed in Soulmate and this was truly one life he would never want to forget no matter how amazing the next one is.

Right now, in this moment, Kurt was all he knew anymore.

"I said I'd never leave you, so I'll follow you."

...

 _Author's Notes_

 **I seriously feel like this is beginning to feel kinda rushed. Is it rushed? Anyways, happy holidays to everyone and be sure to stay well-rested and warm because these months are gonna be quite chilly. Be safe on the roads as well. Take care, everyone and thanks for reading!** **– _Rain, (November 22, 2017)_**


	7. Chapter 6 - Paintings on The Walls

**Plastic**

Story by KlaineyDays25

 **WARNING:** _Plastic_ **MAY CONTAIN PROFANITIES, SEXUAL ACTS, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, VIOLENCE, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND POSSIBLE FALSE INFORMATION AS YOU PROGRESS INTO THE STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **I do not own glee.**

 **Chapter 6: Paintings on the Wall**

...

In a dark area where blackness is as far as the eye can see, Blaine pressed his hands to the ground to ensure that he wasn't about to blindly walk off an edge and fall into an abyss of some sort. And then suddenly, a glimmer of light shot towards his chest, but he was unharmed although a little surprised.

"Blaine," that voice again. That fucking voice that took the _two_ people he had learned to love in a long time. The only family he's got left.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long, Blaine." The voice admitted a little too excitedly.

Blaine kept looking around and back to the light that pointed at him, "What do you want?" He yelled to whoever was listening. Shit, what was his name? He asked himself mentally.

Arlene had mentioned this before but he was too concerned with Kurt when he fainted to pay attention to what she was saying.

"Do you know where you are, Blaine?" Grinn asked a little softer now.

Oh, Grinn! That's his name!

"Do I look like I know?" He sassed.

Laughter emitted from somewhere, then a sigh, "Even in the state of mind, you still have the nerve to bring out your inner diva. Trust me, I have no problem with the people of the LGBT community."

The light disappeared and out walked a man in a dark suit, a cloak covering his face. He'd seen it before; all mangled with bone showing, scars and 3rd Degree burns. It was... something you couldn't unsee.

"State of mind?" Blaine queried, looking around defensively with arms up in a ready stance.

Grinn laughed, "Do not fret, boy. I'd never want to fight you. I've waited too long to lose you, now."

What the actual fuck? What was this fucker talking about?

"You didn't answer my question."

"Ah! To cut a long story short, this place is like a place that holds the truth _and_ a memory card from all your previous lives," Grinn explained as he circled around Blaine with his hands in his pockets, "You see, you and Kurtis have lived many lives together. Some where you've had to die for the forbidden love you share, some where you were different beings entirely, some where one has had to die to give the other a better life, some where no magic exists, some where _only_ magic exists and even some where no happy ever afters concluded you both. These are all simultaneously appearing and in each reality, there is never once you two haven't breathed the same air. This is what a Soulmate is. No matter the situation, you're always together. Your mind only plays scenes of which are true, so there's no reason not to believe me." The tall man ended with a coy smile.

Blaine just stood there like a lost puppy, absorbing it all in but then he spoke again, "I know all your stories, Blaine. I know everyone's stories. The truth is that I am not the villain; you're your own villain." He pointed his nasty, crooked finger to Blaine's chest where his heart was, "This was all a test. A test to prove your worthiness to your Soulmate, a test to prove your loyalty to them, _a test to go beyond_. These are like paintings on the walls you see in museums, each individual piece of art has their own story for their own reasons and your reason? To just keep on living and dying with the one you love til time stops and the universe explodes and nothing exists anymore but the existing history of everything. You know, I'm not this cruel. This is how I am in your reality."

So this all had happened before... this was their life cycle, then. This was his purpose, then.

For so long Blaine has thought that everyone only gets one life and they, in fact, do and then they move on to a different one with no memory of their previous life and no evidence of their previous existence. So Blaine had once been a soldier, Grinn added and died in World War II. Kurt was a soldier as well. Well, more of a commander in a different life. Grinn gave him true examples of their previous lives together and saved the best for last.

"You and Kurt in this life," he started, gesturing to the forming cloud on the palm of his hand that casted a scene of some sorts, "well, you were diagnosed with Psychopathy and because of that, you are unable to truly love Kurt for him so that's why this all ends in heartache. Kurt dies tragically in a house fire and you feel no remorse yet all the sadness rushing in. You feel frustrated and take your miserbileness out on three men who you beat to death and ended up in jail for 22 years. Your parents are long gone, your brother ceases to exist and all you have left is yourself-"

"Okay, stop." Blaine flinched, raising his hands up to show his discomfort towards this story, "Why are you telling me this? Is this, like, a future life? Because if it is from the future I shouldn't even know! That will disrupt the space-time contin-"

"No, Blaine," Grinn interrupted, "it does and has not had anything to do with time whatsoever. I told you, this is all happening in the same time. It's basically infinite and there's nothing I can do to stop it. It's not going back or forth in time, it's knowing about a different reality. It's okay, though, to know about this stuff. People have already founded this out several years ago. God-gifted, those people are."

So to get things straight, in each reality, Grinn exists and yet doesn't because he doesn't have a Soulmate. That means that he cannot change who he is for as he is immortal and a foreign Entity is not conceived of that trait. Okay, got that down and now all Blaine has to do is figure out what Grinn's actual motives are.

"Um, in a different reality you're, like, nice?" Blaine asks. Grinn was caught off guard by the sudden question because he was quiet for so long, "Yes. Completely and not." He answered.

"And in this reality, you're evil."

"Very." He smiled darkly, leaning towards Blaine.

"Then why should I believe that you aren't the villain?" Without giving him anytime, Blaine swung a strong and fast fist to the man's face, knocking him down. Angered, Grinn shot back up and grabbed the boy by the throat in attempt to strangle him but time was up. The area started rumbling and shaking like an earthquake and Grinn had to get out of here before he ends with the boy. With a snap of his fingers, a cave-like door appears and he runs to it, dropping Blaine down harshly.

But alas, he did not make it and the ground he stood on collapsed, bringing him down with it. Blaine took the opportunity to run while he could and before the door was completely blocked off by debris and only allowing very little entrance, Blaine slid through that tiny whole and managed to escape. This is one of the times that he is grateful for his small size.

It was like going through a tiny rabbit hole because you don't really know where you're going, you just follow the tunnel. The cave was... very small and Blaine never really had any claustrophobia growing up but this time, the space given to him was gradually shrinking to the point he was left with no choice but to wriggle his way through it on his elbows. Blaine started to worry but then a white light beamed at the end of the tunnel.

He crawled faster and once he reached the end, he looked around another dark room. Thankfully it wasn't too dark, so he could see two figures just sitting in either corners of the room, fidgeting with whatever they had. Blaine slowly crawled out and stared at them again, trying to analyse them.

Whatever they were doing, they stopped and slowly floated upwards and circled around Blaine. The circling sped up and broken cries of several other people were heard from inside and outside whatever this place was, " _Blaine_ ," the first one cried, dragging his name.

Blaine felt the slight chill jolt up his spine, "Blaine, it's too late." They said.

Blaine could've sworn-

"Blaine, please leave," Oh, my God, Arlene!

Those two voices... they belonged to Arlene and Kurt. When the two finally faced the short teen, Blaine felt his heart shatter. Their eyes looked so empty and lifeless. Well, of course they're lifeless because they're both kinda dead but you get it.

They looked like they just got tortured for life and are now released but the consequence was that they couldn't have their bodies released with them, so they had to die to be free. His breathing was heavy and his eyes pooled up with tears.

" _ANDERSON_!" A loud voice boomed from the end of the tunnel, " _BLAINE ANDERSON_!"

Kurt floated downwards and handed him over a stone, "This is Arlene's Soulstone. Go to the cemetery and piece it with Deon's." He explained briefly, tightening the grip he had on Blaine when he passed the Soulstone.

"How would I know which cemetery it is?"

Kurt's tensed shoulders dropped and his eyes were filled with sadness and hope, "You'll know it when you see it," he forced an encouraging smile, "Now run." He hissed when he heard Grinn's mocking voice again.

So that's what Blaine did. He ran. He wasn't running for just himself, he ran for Kurt. He ran for Arlene. He ran for all the unfortunate Subjects who lost their lives for something so stupid from someone so merciless. He felt the adrenaline course through his veins, the thrill igniting his heart on fire. It felt good. It felt like he was running faster than a cheetah.

Once he saw a cemetery, he immediately felt a connection between the Soulstone in his hand and another from behind those stone walls. This was the one.

He looked around him for signs of Grinn and thankfully he wasn't around. Once he faced his head towards the front again, he couldn't sworn his heart almost jumped out of his chest. There, stood the infamous Grinn. His smile was crooked, his teeth decayed and the stitches on his face loosened when he smirked coyly.

Blaine felt his heart shoot up to his throat. He stood frozen in his place, too much in shock to think. Clearly, that was quite stupid because a long arm came flying to his face with sharp nails. The fleshless hand squeezed his face hard and picked him up by this jaws. The man grinned and squeezed even harder. Blaine felt his eyeballs slowly slide out and it would've popped out of his sockets if it weren't for a helping hand.

A metal rod smacked Grinn in the face, knocking him backwards. To that, he dropped Blaine who fell to the ground with a grunt. The road scraped his knees and elbows but like that mattered. A hand was offered to him. Surprised, he resisted the urge to look up for as there was no time to waste. He took the hand and was pulled up. When he was, then he looked at the mysterious woman's face and recognized her relatively quickly.

With eyes like those and freckles that appeared under the hot sun, she was definitely Adrienne. He wanted to ask why she as here but was hurriedly dragged into the cemetery and locked the gate. The cloaked man chased after them after he got up but thank the Lord Adrienne was a fast-runner.

As she got done locking the other locks, loud bangs were heard from the other side then a strange noise and a hiss.

"He can't get in here." She said, staring the gate down.

"How did you know?" Blaine snapped his head towards her, ignoring the sweat that got into his eye and burnt it. Adrienne only smiled and said, "I know a person. Now, what the hell are you doing here this late at night?"

"I need to get to Deon's grave." He said frantically.

Adrienne stared at him incredulously, "Please!" He yelled when his friend stared for too long, "Sure." She shrugged, taking his hand and pulling him through the many grave stones and to the one he was actually needing to get to in the far end, away from the public eye and from the entrance.

"How-"

"My uncle works here." She cut off, "Now, dig and I'll cover you." Well that explains what she's doing here at, what, 2:30 in the morning.

Well, that explains why she's here at this time...

Speaking of time, Blaine tried his best to dig out the grave but when the bangs on the gate stopped, he knew it was coming. A louder bang sounded along with the falling sound of the gate.

"GUESS WHO'S HERE, BLAINEY!" Grinn's horrid voice roared throughout the huge graveyard.

"HE ISN'T HERE!" He heard Adrienne yell from somewhere.

"ANDERSON!" "No! He isn't here. Find him elsewhere, just leave the deceased in peace." The French girl challenged.

Grinn didn't look so merciful - never was he merciful - and because of that, well, you can obviously tell he didn't believe the girl and of course, wouldn't leave everyone or anyone in piece. "If I can't have him, then you can't either." He said.

And just like that, the bodies arose from the ground like zombies, grabbing onto Adrienne like a scared child would to their parent. She struggled her way out though and managed to escape but someone put their foot out, making her trip and go falling into an open casket. Grinn banged it shut and dropped it into the ground.

"HEY!" She yelled, banging her fists onto it. Nobody cared, so they buried her.

Blaine was almost done but... God it was so deep. That would take him hours more til he got to the actual casket. His arms were sore, his legs were aching and his chest tightening. But he had no option. It was either die now or die later.

And by the grace of God, it was a miracle when the ground lowered and revealed the casket. Blaine couldn't care less about slowly lifting the cover off, so he broke it open with the old, rusty shovel.

And of course with a deceased body came the rotting smell of them. Blaine clearly completely forgot about it and once he moved the cover away, the stench shot to his nostrils but honestly it didn't stink _that_ bad. Maybe those actors in the movies who gag or throw up at the scent of dead things are over reacting or maybe it could just be how long a body had been deceased?

Questions didn't matter right now. What did was that he got Deon out before anyone could disturb him. He carried the muscley teen up by the pits and dragged him behind a huge statue and lay Deon down there. Blaine checked his surroundings in case Grinn was anywhere and- holy shit there were zombies in every corner.

He hurriedly searched every pocket of Deon's clothes but he could not find the stone. Unless...

Blaine ripped out Deon's jacket and shirt and eureka he finally found what he was looking for; the other stone.

Carefully, he took out Arlene's half and tried piecing it together but... ah fuck, it didn't work. Shit, shit, shit.

 _Noooooooooooo_ no no no, it must work. _Diswajibkan untuknya_. Yes, he was frustrated enough to speak another language in his mind. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath when he tried everyway possible to piece the stone together but it just- _it just couldn't fit_!

"Blainey-boo, I see you," Grinn said in a sing-songy tone. Blaine snapped his head around to see if Grinn had actually found him but nobody was around. He froze.

Who the fuck is this guy? Seriously, he gives people the chance to meet their Soulmate and then rip them away from their loved one, like, what the actual fuck is his problem? Ah, shit... Arlene told him this already. Told him Grinn's purpose. But she never told him his weakness. Maybe because she didn't know? Maybe because as a Guide, she couldn't let him know? Maybe whoever made him casted a spell on him from ever being known of his weakness? Whatever the answer was, Blaine seriously wanted- no, needed to find out before he is sent to oblivion.

He tried again but then, the expected happened.

...

 _Author's Note_

 **I'm kinda sorry for the cliffhanger?? Also, I don't celebrate Thanksgiving, LVSammy, but thanks :) idk if Thanksgiving has passed yet but Happy Thanksgiving to you and everyone else. Any way, lemme know if you want me to continue this, thanks for reading! Please stay safe on the road and don't go out into the cold.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Mindscape

**Plastic**

Story by KlaineyDays25

 **WARNING: Plastic MAY CONTAIN PROFANITIES, SEXUAL ACTS, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, VIOLENCE, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND POSSIBLE FALSE INFORMATION AS YOU PROGRESS INTO THE STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **I do not own glee.**

 **Chapter 7: Mindscape**

 **...**

~ Previously on Plastic ~

 _Noooooooooooo no no no, it must work._ Diswajibkan untuknya _. Yes, he was frustrated enough to speak another language in his mind. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath when he tried every way possible to piece the stone together but it just- it just couldn't fit!_

 _"Blainey-boo, I see you," Grinn said in a sing-songy tone. Blaine snapped his head around to see if Grinn had actually found him but nobody was around. He froze._

 _Who the fuck is this guy? Seriously, he gives people the chance to meet their Soulmate and then rip them away from their loved one, like, what the actual fuck is his problem? Ah, shit... Arlene told him this already. Told him Grinn's purpose. But she never told him his weakness. Maybe because she didn't know? Maybe because as a Guide, she couldn't let him know? Maybe whoever made him casted a spell on him from ever being known of his weakness? Whatever the answer was, Blaine seriously wanted- no, needed to find out before he is sent to oblivion._

 _He tried again but then, the expected happened._

...

" _NO_!" Blaine yelled when boney fingers clawed into his shoulders and dragged him away.

Grinn flew upwards and hung the boy around his index finger like a piece of clothing on a hanger and displayed him to the crowd of zombies that circled around him, "This, my masterful creations," he announced, "is the infamous Blaine Anderson."

His smile grew dark. Grinn started to toss Blaine around and swung him back and forth like he was nothing, dangling him upside down at one point.

He pulled Blaine up to eye level and stared him up and down, "You're not even remotely strong enough to fight your own brother." The tall man laughed loudly, eliciting chuckles from the audience as well, "I can't see why Kurtis is even your Soulmate. You're such a weak, pathetic piece of trash. He can do better. Maybe in the next life he might cheat on you."

Blaine blew up, he couldn't keep it in anymore, "MAYBE IN THE NEXT LIFE, I MAY ACTUALLY _BEAT_ YOU!" He shouted.

"Blaine," he said softly, "I am stretched all across time. No matter in the next 40,000, 100,000, or 1,000,000 years, I'm still here. If you kill me now, you kill my past. Without me, you wouldn't have met the Kurt you know now."

"And even if you didn't exist, I'd still meet Kurt in some other life. We're already Soulmates by default, you only gave me a very challenging shortcut." Blaine retorted with a dark glare.

Grinn's cocky smirk dropped and with the smirk he dropped the boy into the crowd of zombies, "Eat him alive." He demanded.

Blaine looked terrorized, he looked around for Adrienne but the girl was nowhere to be seen. No way was he getting out of this... oh wait, idea.

He could just force himself up, charge through the crowd and drag Deon along with him. And that's what he did, but unfortunately, Deon's body was no where to be found either. Blaine looked back to the crowd to search for him but he wasn't there. "Looking for something, Blaine?" Grinn asked from behind, holding onto the collar of the torn vest.

Blaine's eyes widened at the unsightly scene. Deon, well, he wasn't all fabric and bone anymore. He had flesh, blood, life.

"Did I tell you that I could bring people back to life?" Grinn asked with, of course, a huge grin plastered on his face, "Remember that time at the Chances' House? Yeah, I brought you back to life."

"Why?" Blaine asked incredulously, squinting his eyes. Grinn still held the smile and replied, "Because I knew you were worth the trouble."

"FUCK YOU! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!"

"Mind your profanity. I don't curse. Well, I do, but you get the point."

Blaine was boiling at this point. Why didn't Grinn just let him rest in peace? Why did he have to do this? Kurt and him would meet in another life anyways, so why would he even think to do that? What is wrong with him?!

"Grinn!" He yelled.

Grinn snapped his head around while he coaxed his clan of zombies to surround the boy and eat him but raised a hand, ordering them to stop, "Yes?"

"I'll make a bet with you." He said.

Grinn cocked his head a little to the right, "Oh yeah?" He mocked.

Blaine contained his anger and continued, "I'll let you kill me. But if I succeed in doing whatever task you give me, you bring Kurt back to his human form, Arlene and Deon back to their time and no more cursing young children."

Grinn contemplated for a moment, pursing his dry-ugly lips as he dangled the boy in the air, "Alright," he said, "find out my origin. I'll give you 48 hours and a Guide to help you as well because how are you gonna find info on me?" He laughed.

He dropped Deon and with a clap of his hands, he disappeared, the zombies all turning to dust.

Finally, Blaine could actually think again. And now that he can think, WHAT THE _FUCK_ DID HE JUST DO?

Well, as a reminder, he heard groaning from a distance and remembered that he just bet his life. Ah, shit...

"Deon," he called out, running to the boy. He got down and noticed that Deon looked very alive and in do much pain, "Deon, uh, shit, are you okay?" He asked, placing Deon's head on his lap.

Deon turn to face Blaine and squinted his eyes at the sudden brightness, "Mmh," he grunted, "who are you?"

"Ah," caught off guard, he went speechless, "I- I'm- my name's Blaine. You're my... you're my Guide now."

...

"So if Grinn is stretched all throughout time, that must mean that he is a demi-God." Blaine suggested, biting on the tip of his pen as the eyed one corner of the ceiling.

His legs were resting over the desk as he sat in his chair, leaning so far back he might fall and crack is spine but like he cared about that right now. He'll just fight Grinn to the death... in his death. Wait, what?

"Deon?" He spun his chair around and saw the English boy sat on the side of the bed, very invested in an old history book about the world.

"It feels weird to be resurrected and then be force-fed so much information your head feels heavier than before. I don't know if it's just me or-" "I get it, Deon. I was resurrected, too." Blaine said knowingly.

Deon spun around to face Blaine, lifting his legs into the bed and crossing them, "Yeah, but you were dead for only 13 minutes. I was gone for... 986 years." He calculated mentally.

Blaine stared at Deon with disbelief in his eyes, he looked utterly speechless, "How-" he shook his head, "nevermind. Do you anything about Grinn? His identity at least?"

"I have a strong feeling Arlene does." He dropped his head, feeling hopeless.

Blaine spun back to the desk and thought for a moment. He came back to his previous hypothesis and tried rethinking the whole thing.

If Grinn is stretched across time, he could be a demi-God, but how could he hold such a title if he abuses his power? He might lose it.

"Demi-Gods are just myths, by the way." Deon interrupted him.

Blaine hummed in acknowledgement and got back to his train of thought. If demi-Gods are myths, what is this? What is this monstrosity of a horrible experiment gone wrong? Grinn is just... Grinn id just something else entirely. It was like he didn't belong in this universe because if he is so great and powerful, at least a small majority of people would know who he was but they didn't.

He closed his eyes and tried imagining what could happen to Grinn if he lost all his powers. Worst case scenario, being sucked into a blackhole-

A black hole... what if Grinn was covering up half the truth?

"Deon, I seriously need you to help me into my Mindscape."

The English boy looked at him, his eyebrows knitting together, "No," Blaine tisked, "help me get into my mind. I think the answer is there."

"How are you gonna find it?"

Blaine smirked, "Because I'm a badass genius."

And with that, Deon immediately got to his feet and squeezed Blaine's hands, "I hope you know what you're doing. I may be a super genius now but I don't know how to help you if you get trapped in there." He warned.

"Just get with it." Blaine urged.

Cautiously, Deon closed his eyes shut and envisioned Blaine being transported into his own mind, wherever that is. Sparks elicited from their conjoined hands and in a matter of seconds, Blaine's cells all broke apart from each other carefully and dispersed. Deon witnessed it all in amazement of his accomplishment. Step one: complete.

Now in the place of his own, very dark and empty mind, Blaine started to walk around, and then he realized that since he was in his own mind, he could conjure up anything.

Well, too late to go back now.

...

 _Author's Notes_

 **Time to get my science on. Also, sorry if this chapter was short as hell!**

 ** _– Rain, (3rd December, 2017)_**


	9. Chapter 8 - Select Few

**Plastic**

Story by KlaineyDays25

 **WARNING:** _Plastic_ **MAY CONTAIN PROFANITIES, SEXUAL ACTS, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, VIOLENCE, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND POSSIBLE FALSE INFORMATION AS YOU PROGRESS INTO THE STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **I do not own glee.**

 **Chapter 8: S** **elect Few**

...

While Blaine was in his own mind, Deon waited in the real world. Bored and deprived of some action, he decided to have a little fun with Blaine's body.

He struggled to carry the shorter teen's body for as he himself hasn't been working out lately. What better excuse is there?

He threw Blaine's body onto the bed and sat next to it. Deon thought it was a good idea to paint on Blaine's chest because hey, you only live once (well, not in Deon's case). He pulled out a few paint markers, unbuttoned Blaine's shirt and started his masterpiece.

As he was painting, he couldn't hold back his sinister smile, "Blaine's gonna be so mad."

...

Blaine did all he could to think up a prototype that could trace dark matter but as time went by, he was only wasting it.

"Think, Blaine. What other solution can you think of?" He smacked his head as if it would rev up the thought process but no.

And then he remembered something. Something his mother told him once.

...

 _"You think too much, dear." His mother smiled, pushing back the young boy's dark curls._

 _Blaine's head lay in his mother's lap, happily enjoying the soothing feeling of his mother's fingers carding through his hair, "I don't think too much, mama. If I did, my head would explode!" He informed, adding little explosion noises to the mix._

 _His mother laughed lightly, "See, baby? You need to calm down."_

 _Blaine shot his head up and stared at his mother with huge, curious eyes, "Why?"_

 _"Because sometimes when you think too much, you overlook the possible outcomes of other things_.

 _"Then what if I don't think at all?"_

 _"Honey," she giggled, "that's not what I meant. What I meant was that if you are in a situation where you overthink the complicated stuff, stop for a moment, take a breather and then get back to it but think with more simplicity. Connect everyday things with your thoughts."_

 _Blaine was quiet for a moment as he tried to comprehend what his mother just said. She uses a lot of big words so it was a little hard for Blaine to catch up, but he does eventually and this time, well, it was more difficult to understand because it wasn't in metaphors and she always advises him with metaphors._

 _Oh, right. That's what she meant when she said that Blaine thought too much._ Make it simple, Blaine, come on. You can do it. _He coaxed himself, "I get it now, mama!" He announced, proudly standing on his little feet on the bed and then dribbling backwards when he moved._

 _His mother caught him and rolled him on top of her so he was resting his head on her stomach this time, "That's my boy." She smiled, caressing Blaine's smooth and chubby cheek with her soft thumb_.

...

"A library! Of course!" He face-palmed at his complex idiocy.

So, uh, what now? Blaine may be smart, but this was all he had. He imagined up a mini bookshelf with very limited options of books sitting on it. Frustrated, Blaine walked around the empty space and came back to the floating shelf just above his head. Of course even his subconscious was making fun of his height.

He read the title of the books on the shelf and stopped on the third one; it read The Art of Science Fiction. Intrigued, he pulled it out and skimmed through some of the pages, stopping on some to read the interesting sentences that caught his eye before he moved on to other pages.

Once he got to the last few pages of the thick book, He realized that all the answers were on the back page. Like in the workbooks in school, the answer pages were in the middle or end and most of the time, they were in the end because it's more poetic. Get it, right?

The subtitle of that chapter wrote _Blackhole Theory._

Below it was a thick paragraph of an explanation. Blaine had no other choice but to read it in order to test out his theory.

"It is said that a blackhole is something that you cannot exit once you enter. Even light itself cannot leave its trap. They say that when you enter the blackhole, you get stretched and contorted in all the impossible ways and by the time you reach the end - if there even is an end - you are, by then, obviously dead. Your body is now in a shape no human mind can imagine.

Well, let's say if you were to survive that disaster, you may have gotten to the other side of the universe and gone through a White Hole. A White Hole is thought to be like a blackhole, but the exact opposite; once you exit, you cannot enter. The push is too strong for you to even go near it, you'd get tossed away. Now that you've hypothetically surpassed all odds, you are now infinite miles away from home for as the universe is ever-expanding into nothing as science states.

Speaking of universe, you are now in an opposite reality, a different universe. You are now completely alien and the only being to survive the strongest space vacuum in the universe.

Now in the vast space of nothing but darkness and shades of colours impossible to be detected by the naked eye, you have to somehow navigate your way to a planet of some sorts. Of course if this is a different universe, there must be a different life form. Or maybe, you may have just entered a universe where no life seems to exist at all. But of course with choices comes consequences. Since your choice was to go through a blackhole and exit through a White Hole, you must have some sort of device that helps you protect yourself from the dangers of the blackhole. By then, it could be worn out or even damaged during the process, so you'd most likely end up freezing to death. To conclude, there is no chance in Hell are you going to travel through black and White Holes. Therefore, landing the title 'Theory.'" It ended. There were no acknowledgements, no... whatever there is in the last pages of a book.

So now that Blaine has gotten _some_ intel on the blackhole theory, he tried imagining a scene where Grinn might've been the one to break all laws of Science. He remembered something Grinn had told him just a few hours ago. He told him about how, in Mindscapes, it would only play scenes that of which are true and only true when it comes to more complicated thoughts like these. So he tried to conjure up a thought bubble that showed him if Grinn had even escaped his own universe. And that he did.

There, in that small, translucent cloud, played a moment in time where a suited man in white from head-to-toe was seen being sucked into a White Hole. The scene jumped to the other side and showed a blackhole, a small one that spat out the astronaut. This time, the astronaut wasn't as short as he was before he went into the White Hole, he was elongated. So that's why Grinn's so tall and slender...

Wait, if he isn't a natural entity of this universe, he has to be sent back to his original universe. But wait again, could this be like time travel; once you've stayed in a timeline long enough, your existence in that time is set in stone? But this is realities we are talking about. And well, who says there isn't time in space- _time_? It was worth a shot because who the hell would believe him now?

He tried conjuring up the future to when Grinn was defeated. The scene was blurry, nothing could be made out but there was definately movement in the blur. Marked at the top of the cloud was a date, 2018.

Next year... but he had two days to prove everything. Two days. That would mean that someone else must've defeated the strange, elongated not-so-human.

Now that he's covered the part where Grinn used the vacuums as portals, he has to find out whether Grinn was even human to start with and which universe he was in. How many universes even are there?

...

"Infinite."

Blaine's jaw dropped at the sound of it while Deon just looked away like he wasn't part of this mess.

Blaine slumped back in his chair, thinking about how the hell he was going to find one universe Grinn was from.

"You know," his history teacher began, "maybe it could've been a universe closer to us. The further away he was, the longer the travel, the elongated he gets." He hypothesized.

The English boy sat across from the teacher, thinking up ways to find the universe they needed to and... teleport there? Has anyone ever teleported? No. Because teleportation breaks up your particles one by one and then rearranged them when you get to your desired location. Your physical form would be completely anew to your original, and not to mention that no one has ever done it before, so joke's on them; they can't beat Grinn at his own game.

"Hey, a while back news came out from the labs saying that scientists discovered a bruise in our universe. When they thought that one spot at the edge of it was just a spot where a collision happened, they tried to find out how. When they did, they discovered that it wasn't just a chilled spot, it's where another universe might've bumped into us."

The two just stared at Deon like he had grown three heads. Frustrated, Deon tried to emphasize on that theory but none of them could understand where he was going with this. They got the part of the nearest universe being an available option to be transported to but everything else beyond that, it was near impossible to understand.

Deon shook his head, giving up on trying to explain anymore. The two thanked the history teacher and walked out of the school.

In the empty halls, Blaine and Deon had their heads down, silently walking beside each other. "Do you think it was a mistake coming here? Mr. Morrel was helpful and all but he doesn't have all the answers we need."

Blaine pursed his lips and shrugged, "I'm not a smart guy. I've never, in my life, thought I could love someone this much to find a demi-God to save their life."

They fell silent for a while as they walked side by side, occasionally bumping into each other when they got too distracted with their own thoughts but finally, Blaine decided to break the ice with something not too cheery, "You know, the truth is that I have no idea what I'm actually doing, what I'm actually _suppo_ _sed_ to do. It's a scary thought to go beyond your limits but look at me, stepping out of my comfort zone and all." he shook his head with a tired and defeated smile, "I don't know what else to do. Hell," he laughed self-depricating, "What do _I_ know? I can't do this, even if I wanted to, I can't defeat someone who says they're stretched all throughout time. I'm not all that smart and brave and powerful, I'm a fucking midget whose biological parents never wanted him in the first place with foster parents who hardly give a shit about. When I told my real parents I was gay, they told me to get the hell out. My dad said I was weak and that I was. I lied, and stole and cheated. I broke many hearts because of the way I thought. I thought because I was weak, I had to put on a fake front and act all scary. No one ever bothered me after that. In the end, my dad was right. All four of my supposed parental guardians were right. I was weak. I _am_ weak. I made so many mistakes, Deon. I can't handle a situation this big if I can't even handle my own thoughts."

Deon stopped walking and pulled Blaine over to the side of the parking lot. The grip he had on Blaine was enough to inform him that what Deon was about to say was either going to motivate him in finding Kurt and Arlene and making things right again by getting rid of Grinn or just surrender himself. Knowing Deon for only a day, he could tell that it was going to be to motivate Blaine in some strange way.

"Let me tell you a secret, okay?" he started, staring Blaine dead in the eyes, "You may think the past has something to tell you. You may think you should listen, should strain to make out its silent whispers, should bend over backwards, stoop down low enough to get a better hearing of its voice breathed up from the ground, from the dead places. You may think that there's something in it for you, something to make sense of or understand. But here's the truth, I know from the nights of coldness. I know from being shown what Hell looks like. I know the past will drag you backwards and down by your eyelashes, have you snatching at whispers of wind and the gibberish of trees rubbing together, trying to decipher some code, trying to piece together what was broken." his eyebrows furrowed and took a short breath in, "It's hopeless. The past is _nothing_ but a weight. The only thing it will ever do for you - _to_ you - is build up inside of you like a heavy stone. A burden. Take it from me; if you ever hear the nightmares of last night, last year, the past - you hear it speaking to you, tugging at your back to get your attention and fingers up your spine, the best thing to do - the _only_ thing to do - is run." he paused, letting Blaine try to digest what he just spewed out. The boy just laughed and looked the other way in disbelief, like Deon had no idea what he was saying, what Blaine was usually thinking of before Kurt appeared in his life.

"Blaine," he lay a hand on the younger teen's shoulders, "I'm 1002 years old, don't even deny what I'm trying to say. I may look 16 on the outside, I'm actually old enough to be your ancestor. But look at me, I don't let the demons of my past faze me. I would get poked fun of my looks by nasty blokes in primary school, but that didn't stop me from wishing, from dreaming. I mean, look at me and look at them, we're _English._ We're all fuckin' ugly. In short, to run is not to speed up the process so everything can be okay again, to run is to feel the adrenaline pump through your body - feel the energy in you ignite with sparks. If people ask why you're running, they wouldn't understand because there is a story behind everything, even if you feel like there isn't. It is only something a select few would understand and you are bloody lucky to be apart of that select few, even if it kills you because it wad worth it."

After hearing _that,_ who the hell is Blaine to laugh and _n_ _ot_ believe him? Deon _is_ old enough to be his ancestor, so who was he to tell Deon he didn't kniw any better?

Slightly less doubtful, he lifted his head, pursing his lips and eyeing downwards. He noticed Deon's hands lifted upwards, gesturing a hug. Blaine walked right into his welcoming arms and - for the first time in a long time - accepted the advice given to him. _Helpful_ advice that could potentially fix everything. "I see why they call you guys Guardians now." Blaine smiled softly.

Deon chuckled and patted his shoulder, "Trust me, Arlene has more experience from what I've heard about her."

"Heard from where?" Blaine perked up.

Deon looked at him as if to say _Have you not been told?_ and said "The voices." he pointed to his ear, "They talk to me about her adventures sometimes and right now, they're telling me that you might ought to chivvy along because you just lost one day. The sun is setting." he faced to the beautiful sunset going down in the horizon.

"You know, the setting sun is a significance to peace often times, like the day is over. But it's also hiding another meaning; that the day may be over but that doesn't mean the problem is as well. It is as two-faced as it can be. The crimson shade of the light tints the sky with autamnal colours that calm the soul but for that _select few_ ," he eyes Blaine, "it's significance for preparing for later."

Blaine gathered the last of his energy for the day and a smile tugged the corners of his lips. "If we go down, we go down in history." " _You_ go down in history."

The battle isn't even over and this already feels like he's running into the field mid-war.

...

 _Author's Notes_

 **What's this? Have we got 2 chaps in one day? Well, I say, I say, we best prepare for the shit Rain will publish in the next chapter and explanation as to why it is shit.**

 **Question: would like a scene where Blaine serenades Kurt some point in time?** **_If_ they actually win? **

**– _Rain, (December 15th, 2017)_**


	10. Chapter 9 - Regression To The Mean

**Plastic**

Story by KlaineyDays25

 **WARNING: Plastic MAY CONTAIN PROFANITIES, SEXUAL ACTS, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, VIOLENCE, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND POSSIBLE FALSE INFORMATION AS YOU PROGRESS INTO THE STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **I do not own glee.**

 **Chapter 9: Regression to the Mean**

 **...**

24 hours were up Blaine had another 24 hours more before he hands in his life to some outer entity that shouldn't have even existed.

The poor boy kept his new friend up the whole night, researching evidence of a seemingly non-existent universal collision. They even searched up to see if any dark matter could be detected off of a person who travelled through a fucking White Hole that isn't proven to exist just yet. Hell, there isn't even enough proof to back-up the blackhole theory, so how the Hell are they supposed to find Grinn's origin?

At 2:26am in the morning, Blaine and Deon were sat on Blaine's couch with the taller teen cradling Blaine in his arms as he wept. His eyes were sore, his breath was shaky and he kept on repeating incoherent words that made no sense and then made weird sobbing noises afterwards.

Seeing the consistently brave teen who would risk his life to save another's - anyone's - life crying in the skinny, weak English teen's arms was a shocker to Deon.

Never has he ever seen someone breakdown as hard as Blaine did because he never knew what true heartbreak was.

"I can't- I can't do it, Deon." he finally said, "Not for Arlene, not for Kurt, not for the innocent lives that were lost."

Deon's eyebrows knitted together, pursing his lips and holding Blaine tighter, "Blaine, none of this is your fault."

"But Kurt... my first love and- and Arlene, I just- I-" he choked, coughing a little, "it's like I can't breathe. How- how do they do it?"

"The voices are yelling. They want you to get up - buck up because this is for Kurt, Arlene and the innocent souls. We're not going to stop until we find them we are not going to rest for even a _fraction_ of a second." Deon decided, "We're going to get up," he pushed himself off the couch, pulling Blaine up with him, "and we are going to find help." he said determined as he patted down Blaine's wrinkled clothes.

Deon pulled a tissue and handed it to Blaine, telling him to shut the bloody hell up and stop crying so they can go out in public and not make it as if he just yelled at the poor teen until he cried. The looks would just- _ugh_. He can't even imagine the looks on their faces if they see Blaine in this condition.

He went to the kitchen and got Blaine a glass of water before they headed out into the real world.

As they walked, Blaine didn't really know where Deon was taking him since he was walking in the front and seemingly knew what he was doing at the moment. But Blaine trusted him, though. He had to. Who else does he have left?

They walked for a few more minutes which felt like hours to Blaine. When Deon announced their arrival to a distracted Blaine, he snapped his head towards the English boy and looked around him to see where they actually were. Behind him stood the local library.

"Are you serious?" Blaine complained impatiently, "What are we gonna do in a _lirabry_? Check for dark matter with your weird Guide powers-"

"No. This library is filled with all kinds of books. _All. Kinds._ " Deon emphasized.

Blaine looked at him incredulously because is he actually serious? A fucking library?

Deon huffed and shook his head. He grabbed Blaine by the shoulder, squeezing it very painfully and dragged him in through the doors. Once they surpassed the entry, the dark, moss-covered exterior of the library didn't quite match with the bright, vintage interior. The setting of the entire place seemed as if it was newly built; the wallpaper on the walls weren't slowly peeling off, the wooden tiles of the floors weren't cracked or covered in dust, the shelves of the bookshelves weren't tilted to one way and the books looked brand new and well taken care of. There were grand staircases leading to the next level of the library with loads more books. Although in amazing condition, there were no signs labelling the genres of the books, no directory to what goes where, nothing.

At the desk, there was an old lady who manned the computer alone. It was a vast and quiet place because let's face it, who goes to the libraries anymore unless if it's for information that cannot be searched via inter- _oh_. Blaine thought. That's why they're here.

Deon had disappeared into the row of bookshelves while Blaine just stood in the middle like a fool. He noticed how awkward he must've looked and took off into the row of bookshelves. He walked between two large ones and stopped mid-way when something caught his eye: a book of some sorts. Not just any book, though. It was that type of book that looked old, worn-out and passed down from generation to generation but somehow ended up in a local library.

He pulled it out and, to his surprise, there was no title. At all. Just a blank hardcover front with torn edges and scratched sides. Maybe it was one of those hardcover books with sleeve jackets as covers but it went missing somehow. Either way, this book looked ancient. Whatever family had this must've died out or the previous owner must've had a hard time reading this book because when he flipped through the pages, paragraphs and paragraphs of codes and foreign alphabets swarmed the pages.

"What the hell," he muttered. He decided to bring the book over to a desk and read it there.

When he got to a lonely table in the corner with perfect lighting, he turned to the first page, trying to read the sentences that _were_ in English but somehow, it confused his brain even more.

What the hell are these words?

Am I having a terrible headache today?

Did I seriously inhale that much dust when I pulled it out?

Mountains of questions clouded his already problematic mind and made him think he couldn't read his own language anymore. Panicked, he looked around the room for Deon but he was nowhere to be found. Slowly pushing the chair backwards, he got up and went on his search for the missing English-Zombie boy.

He remembered that Deon had gone upstairs so maybe he was still there?

He looked up to the second floor and- Oh, thank God he's still there and Blaine hasn't gone crazy.

" _Deon_ ," he hissed.

Deon snapped his head around and his eyes were instantly directed to the book Blaine his in his arm. "Where'd you find that book?" He asked.

"Uh, downstairs?" "Has it got any words you don't understand?"

"A lot of words, actually. Majority of it's English and I can't read that either."

Deon snatched the book from Blaine and brought it over to a small desk by the side and read through it a little, stopping occasionally for second-glances before turning to the next pages. "Blaine, this is Gaelic." He stated.

"Gaelic? You know how to read that?"

"I mean, I can try."

He went in closer and started reading the Gaelic words, "T'was the dawn of time where man had reached near limitless knowledge. Or so they thought." the short paragraph wrote.

Confused, Blaine asked Deon what that actually meant. And the reply Deon came back with wasn't the one Blaine was hoping for.

"We came in touch with the other side; the afterlife. Souls that died unhappy could not stay put in front of the gates, so they left and wandered around this world, bodiless and mindless. Some people, well, they were born... special. Gifted with abilities to see into more than the living. They saw the lost souls with such incompleteness it tore them apart. Some abused the power, so in return, the souls haunted their remaining lives. That's why many people fear the afterlife."

But Grinn isn't from the afterlife... Grinn didn't die and come back to life, he was a myth. _Should_ be a myth. None of this was supposed to be true because who the hell thinks of this stuff to be true? Abnormal people.

Deon fell silent for a moment, reading the heading of each page. He flipped to the front and read the contents carefully, analysing each word as many times as he can just in case he skipped something important.

"This book," he started, "something about this book makes it so hard to read. Even the ones I do make sense of eventually."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Magic. This book has magic all over it. It's like we're the fox to this magical book. I heard that in ancient Japanese folklore, reading is like wordplay to a sly fox, a Kitsune I might add." Now what the fuck is that?

Deon might have noticed the face on Blaine and said that he'd tell him about it later. Right now, finding out Grinn's origin was what's most important. "You know, you could've given up something less valuable than your life." Deon chided.

Blaine pursed his lips and took a short breath in, "For Kurt, anything is worth it." he said stubbornly.

Deon rolled his eyes at Blaine's unbelievable amount of love for a man that shouldn't have even existed anymore.

For someone with so much bad luck, Kurt turned out to be pretty lucky with Blaine in the end. Well, this isn't the end. This cannot be Kurt's end. He's only 26. He can't just- and Arlene... this is Deon's one chance to make it right with Arlene. To correct their history. To be Soulmates. They cannot mess this up even for a fraction of a millisecond, they can't. Because if they do then God forbid all hell breaks lose; Deon goes back to the gates, Kurt is taken back to the house where Grinn kills him, Blaine is dragged into the abyss of his own mind and killed there, Arlene will disappear in thin air and Grinn? Grinn thrives. He lives on. This was all he wanted.

Deon becomes so lost in his own mind, he goes silent for a solid five minutes before he is snapped back to reality by a frantic Blaine.

"Were those five minutes in your own thoughts worth something?"

"No." Deon sighed, pursing his lips.

Blaine frowned and squirmed in his seat. Time was running out fast because it was already 8:45 in the morning. How the hell are they gonna keep the progress going consistently while trying not to starve?

"What happens if we don't make it in time? If we don't find all the answers?" Blaine asked, propping himself up on his elbows as he leaned a little closer towards Deon, "Well, I don't particularly know but that was exactly what I was thinking about the last five minutes. I'm going back to sitting in front of big rusty gates, Kurt is going to be dragged back to the house and killed there, Arlene-"

"Wait, what did you say about Kurt?"

"What? That he'd be dragged back to the house?" Deon asked like it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. "Which house?" Blaine arched and eyebrow.

"The Chances'?"

At that, Blaine leaped out of his seat, nearly knocking it over. The screech of wood against marble was loud enough for it to echo through the library and turn heads of the startled and pissed off readers. Some hushed him while others grumbled in their own silence. Blaine hurried to grab Deon's arm, very tightly squeezing it and ran out the door with the book. Deon smacked him in the head when he realized that Blaine had forgotten about basic library rules and dragged him back in, made him sign into his account, and finally and officially borrowed the book then ran back out.

Lima was freezing and it wasn't even that snowy yet. Blaine shivered a little as they ran back to the Chance House, the cold dusk of wind smacking Blaine in the face like a thin frostbite that was yet to form. It felt like opening a freezer while living in the arctic. Whatever it felt like didn't matter because they needed to get back to the house. While running, Deon caught free of his arm and checked his wrist watch. He felt his heart drop when he read the time.

16 hours. 16 hours was all they had left.

Blaine didn't even care for when he heard cameras flash and reporters run after him when he ran past them and jumped over the gates. Deon just... well, he floated. Yeah, he could do that.

The curly-haired boy forcefully kicked the door down and rushed in with Deon running behind him.

The poor English boy didn't know where his friend was even going when they ran upstairs because he could've sworn he felt the house shake a little as they climbed up the stairs, making him naseous and lose balance, sending him crashing to the stairs. It felt like the house was going to fall with them, trapping Blaine and him as it went down. This was not how he was gonna die again. Hell no.

Deon finally reached the top of the staircase and walked into a room where Blaine stood, staring at the reflection that stared back at him. He looked like he had lost all hope. No, all hope was taken from him.

"Blaine," Deon said, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Blaine just kept... just kept staring at the mirror, like- like there was something there. Someone.

"I- I swear I- this is the room. This was the room Kurt and Arlene-" he stuttered, getting frustrated that he did. They now had 14 hours left before this all ends in heart ache. Blaine yelled, stomping up and down. "Blaine, calm down. Take a breather, sit down and think while I find something that could help us.

Deon walked out of the room and down the empty halls while Blaine found a place in the corner and sat down there aggressively so. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts take over him while at the same time making sure he doesn't somehow fall so deep into his mind that he loses complete track of time.

While thinking, he remembered what his grandfather once told him, regression to the mean. It means that when something is bad, it doesn't stay bad forever. Somehow, it will be good again and while something is good, it can't stay good forever. It's like the middle of all middles; a fine line in the very middle of the middles if that makes sense to you because being a four-year-old, it confused the Hell out of Blaine.

Just then, he heard his name being called from the next room, the muffled voice definitely was Deon because he and Blaine were the only two in that house but what if Deon was yelling because there was someone else in there with him?

...

 _Author's Notes_

 **So... Plastic is ending soon. See you in the next chapter and please don't yell at me if you get to read the final chapter. I had to. I just had to because... I'm Rain and I'm a terrible author.**

 ** _Rain, (22nd December, 2017)_**


	11. Chapter 10 - No More Tears

**Plastic**

Story by KlaineyDays25

 **WARNING:** _Plastic_ **MAY CONTAIN PROFANITIES, SEXUAL ACTS, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, VIOLENCE, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND POSSIBLE FALSE INFORMATION AS YOU PROGRESS INTO THE STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **I do not own glee.**

 **Chapter 10: No More Tears**

...

Blaine pushed himself off the ground and shot through the doors looking for his English friend. When he finally found Deon, he was seen standing in the middle of the room in front of... what is that, a shrine? That's not odd at all."Deon, what's that?" Blaine asked as he cautiously entered the room, looking at every spot of it before he could fully stand off-guard because being aware all the time tires you quickly and he needs all the energy he can get if he needs it. No, _when_ he needs it.

Blaine tapped Deon on the shoulder and asked him again when he didn't get a response the first time, "It's... this is a trophy room." He answered, looking around. Blaine's eyes followed his and when he stopped, Blaine turned his head to the place Deon was staring dead at and walked towards the shelf of pictures for a closer look. It was a small painting of a girl sitting with the utmost perfect posture and the brightest of smiles. That girl... she looked very familiar. Deon walked forwards and stood next to Blaine with his eyes red and tears rolling down his eyes.

"Arlene." He croaked.

Blaine snapped his head to Deon, his eyebrows furrowed, "What?" He asked incredulously.

"My Arlene... Arlene Chance."

"How did you..." Blaine trailed off, eyeing Deon with such confusion.

Deon didn't reply, instead, he opted to show Blaine. His fingers were brought up to the the golden plate that was attached below and dusted off the remains of a long time a ago and caressed a name that was carved in it.

 _Arlene M. C._

"Arlene Marie Chance." He said and fell to the floor, resting his back on the wall, "I remember- I remember that name now."

"How do you know?" Blaine questioned as he got down to the floor with Deon, "They say that when you- when you wake up, sometimes all you remember is your name. I mean, you'll obviously know the basic functions of the human body like respiration and movement but all you'll know about yourself is just your name if you're lucky enough to. Sometimes you don't remember anything at all."

"Do you remember your last name?"

Deon didn't answer, he just kept looking at the golden plate with red tear-filled eyes. A tear slipped down his cheek which he ignored and then finally spoke, "No." He said softly, his voice was small. Never had Blaine seen Deon is such a devastated state.

Blaine licked his lips dry and lay a hand on Deon's back, not sure if a hug was pushing their very thin-lined friendship or if Deon was that person who saved the last hug before it was gone forever. Whatever the case, Deon turned around and slid right in, resting his forehead against Blaine's shoulder with his arm around himself as he let himself fully cry. Blaine placed his hand on the back of Deon's neck, kind of like a half-hug and caressed his thumb against the older teen's neck.

For a moment, it felt like what mattered was getting his Guide to feel better before they moved on because the human brain was weird in all sorts of ways, in very emotional states, it wouldn't let you do certain things. It's not that Blaine didn't care or he was only doing this so Deon could buck up and be on his way, Blaine was doing this because he genuinely felt for the boy.

He felt his loss, his heartbreak, his anger, his sorrow. He felt Deon's heartbeat start pounding heavily against his chest. It was the type of heartbeat that indicates your fear. What was Deon's fear?

Nevertheless, he was going to find out soon. Very soon. Signs of it shows it's promising but he still remembered; regression to the mean. Everything is going to be okay again.

"Regression to the mean." Blaine muttered. "What?" Deon asked, his voice heavy.

"Everything will be okay again."

Deon rubbed his nose with his sleeve, "How do you know?" He questioned snippily. Blaine ignored his Guide's snippiness and explained to him what it was. While explaining, he could tell at the very back of his mind, Deon was planning something. Planning what, he doesn't even know and he sure hopes it's about finding Kurt and Arlene.

"You know, if we ever feared something, my dad would chuck us in front of it then leave us for dead if we die of a heart attack. I was afraid of dogs, so my dad got a dog." He looked up to Blaine with the type of eyes that says that Blaine better be thinking as fast as Deon was, "Now I'm afraid of Grinn..." he trailed off, wanting Blaine to finish the sentence.

The short boy's eyes widened when he caught hold of Deon's plan, "so we get Grinn." Deon pursed his lips and nodded at his friend's piece, "How are we going to do that?"

"You know in books, when authors want to extend the word count they add a sub-plot?"

Blaine cocked and eyebrow, "Are you saying we should distract him?"

Deon nodded.

Holy shit, if they're going to have to trick an outer entity, they better do it fast because by the looks of it, they didn't have long.

14 hours.

They had 14 hours left.

The two snuck out from the back and quietly made their way through the crowd and ran off when someone yelled something in Spanish. Maybe that means they've been spotted? Either way, they still ran. They ran and didn't take a turn, they just ran.

When they stopped, they realized that they had stopped in the mall parking lot. Well, at least it's full of people. Oh, what does that have to do with "summoning" Grinn?

"Deon," Blaine called out, panting heavily. His throat was aching and his chest was on fire because never has he ever ran for his life, "Deon, what are we doing here?"

"It's full of people," he answered, head down and hands propped on his knees, "when a child goes missing, it's only then Grinn is brought up in argue. So- so we get a child and- and then we-"

Wait hold up, what? "No- sorry, we kidnap a child, bring it to the forest where Grinn was-"

"How about we just go to the woods ourselves? And what are we even gonna do there?"

Deon looked up at him, squinting his eyes to protect them from the bright sun that burned his pale skin, "That's where Kurt had been last seen. We go there to the place of his supposed death. That's where the missing children go in and never come out. That's where it's blocked off. That's where it's _been_ blocked off since 1991, when Kurt had gone missing. The police found his shoe but never retrieved his body, even after five years of searching, no one had seen Kurt since. He's the last- he's the last Subject."

"Why is that so important, that he's the last one?"

"Because that might mean for the past several years, Grinn was stocking up on power and now that he has obtained the last of his power source, he's strong enough to go back to his universe. His home."

Confused, Blaine wanted to ask what Deon meant by that but was abruptly interrupted when he pulled his wrist and started running again. Apparently Deon didn't know either by the look on his face. That's what terrified Blaine most; when someone so knowledgeable didn't have the answers. He couldn't blame him, though. Deon is trying.

They kept running and the deeper into the woods, the further away from civilization they got. That meant no way could one of them run fast enough to get help and bring them back before the other was taken.

"Do you know where the cave is?"

"It's magic, Blaine. The cave has magic, like the book." "Why'd you ask me to borrow it anyways?"

Deon rolled his eyes and pulled the book out of his... well, it just appeared in thin air, actually because Deon is magical as well and all that. "Was wondering where that went." Blaine mumbled. Deon ignored him and scanned the contents page for anything to do with caves. He found the section and flipped through the pages a few more to get to caves in Lima, Ohio. He stopped immediately when his finger landed on one of the subheading, it read ' _Hiver's Cave, Lima, Ohio_ ' below the subheading was a date. A year. 1748. Deon pointed to it, "The year man had realized that something was up with the do of kids going missing every few months."

"Have you got a pen and lighter?" Deon asked, turning his head to face Blaine.

Blaine's hands patted his pockets a few times before he got to the one with a pen but no lighter because, well, he doesn't smoke so he doesn't need to carry it around with him all the time for no exact reason. "Why do you need a lighter as well?"

"To heat up the pen."

And then an idea sparked, "Hey, we're in the woods so I could get down and dirty with a natural fire from natural resources. Well, mainly natural resources. Get some stones, start a spark." he instructed then went off.

Deon did what he was told to do because there was no point in arguing. He checked his watch and they only had 10 hours left. God, this was stressful and nerve-racking.

When they met up again, Deon and two stones in his hands while Blaine plopped down the bunch of leaves he head in his arms. He pulled out his sanitizer and squatted down with Deon. He started hitting the stones together, everytime he did, the spark got bigger and bigger and by the time they had lost one hour, the spark was big enough to start a small fire. By then, Blaine had poured some of the sanitizer in which ignited the flame and made it grow. The flame just grew larger and very near Deon's face. He fell backwards in amazement at the beauty of the flame and how it almost burnt off his face.

"That was brill." He said, eyes wide in awe of the various red-yellow hues of the fire.

Blaine had no idea what that meant but it was a compliment so he didn't bother asking. Deon brought out the pen and would've have placed it near the fire to heat up but that would take too long so he just dipped it in for a few seconds, clicked the top of the pen and started writing in the book. As he wrote, sparks of fire and ashes trailed behind it with each stroke and a little smoke got out as well. Blaine didn't know what Deon was writing but it sure made a whole lot of sense considering their situation.

Once Deon was done, he asked Blaine to burn the book after he tore out the page he had written it on.

"Why?"

Deon looked him dead in the eyes and said his answer with such seriousness it left Blaine baffled when he was handed the book.

"Because the people don't need to know the true reason."

"What?" Blaine asked incredulously, staring Deon in the eyes to see if he was actually for real and he was. The look on Deon's face meant business in all seriousnes. "Blaine, I know this sounds like a whole lot of bullocks but there are a do of young, _innocent_ children who have died over the past years Grinn started his nonsense. _Please_ understand that it is crucial that the remaining people never knew of his existence. They will go insane looking for answers as to how Grinn even managed to get through a blackhole. We'll be brought into questions, people will try to kill us just so the world won't get answers to a long forgotten secret that was forgotten for a reason, the world will plummet into darkness so just do as I say before you are off with your head!" He demanded. His tone was loud but his speech was rushed. Maybe because now they only had nine hours left.

Blaine looked petrified. He hasn't been yelled at like that since... forever. Terrified of wondering about the 'if's, he hurriedly the the book into the fire and ran up to Deon in the cave where he slipped and fell forwards, bringing Deon down with him. Deon just glared at Blaine, pissed off and then got back up. He held a hand out and pulled Blaine off the ground and then went on.

"What are you doing to do with that page?" Blaine asked, trying to read what Deon had written down. The words were indescribable for as they weren't even a foreign language. Well, it was a language but not one from here, obviously. "The words are from a historic tribe that dealt with the supernatural in the 15th century. Nobody knew about them until they found their book. Even then word hadn't got out. Their studies were so complexed and spiritual nobody could decipher their words. So I wrote it down, wordplay. Their speciality in language skills. I'm guessing the reason why they wrote it down with such heavy amount of codes was because they feared Grinn would get his - uh, is he even a man? - his hands on it. The wordplay would only confuse him."

"Don't you think he'd've figured out how to get to the book? Like tricking two teenagers into deciphering it for him?"

And then Deon stopped. With the page in hand, he crumpled the piece of paper and dropped his hand to his side. Blaine noticed that quickly Deon's skin had paled when he turned around.

"Run."

And so they ran. Blaine didn't know why but they ran. The seemingly sturdy end of the cave started closing in, collapsing as it did so. Debris got into their eyes and nose but they didn't stop. Until a huge rock came crashing down on Deon, trapping his foot in. Blaine didn't noticed so he kept on running. He finally got out of the cave. But when he turned around to look for Deon, the English boy was seen on the floor, unable to get up. Blaine ran back in but Deon yelled for him to just keep going without him. Blaine didn't listen. He kept running towards Deon but then a man in a dark cloak appeared right before his eyes. When he did, the loud crashing sounds that echoed the cave suddenly stopped. Hell, it felt like the whole world stopped moving for a bit and Blaine and Grinn were in their own little world of chaos and fear.

"Blainey, I see you've gotten far but seeing as you only have six hours left before you say goodbye to everyone you know, I just wanted to tell you that you did well and I wish you all the best in your next life when I come see you again, okay?"

What the fuck is this?

"No! No, I can't- I can't die like this." He sobbed, "I can't die knowing that I tried without giving it my all."

Grinn's face softened, "Blaine, you'll always have a second shot. And a shot after that and so on. But know that whatever happens, you won't be able to beat me. Sorry, but that's what happens."

"What do you need the book for?!" Blaine yelled, getting more frustrated and angry than scared.

"Well, like you, I want to go home and pretend nothing happened."

"But you can't." Blaine said, realizing something he should've a long time ago.

"No."

"Then why do you waste your time kidnapping little children and scarring them for life then eventually killing them if they don't make it?"

"It's what I'm meant to do. A group of elderly men lured me into their trap, experimented on me, and then launched me into space unconcious. The next thing I know was I was in a world where I couldn't escape. They knew of my strengths, so they prevented destruction from happening in their world by throwing me into this world where I spent the rest of my normal human-like years here as I wasted away. I was only a lad of six years before this. They were greedy pigs who'd shun their problems when the situation got too big and that's the same here as I realized in my 1.5 million years here. I lied," he said cheekily, "I'm not stretched through time. I'm stretched through space."

Now Blaine was angry, "You lied! You lied to me!"

"No, I just tricked you with wordplay since you humans are so fond with that. I thought of tagging along if I'm gonna stay here forever. Oh and by the way, you should stop trying already, your precious Kurt and Arlene are no longer. There's no point in your staying back to save your friend anyways," Grinn turned back to see Deon paused in his utmost terrified phase ever, "in five minutes he's going to die of suffocation when that rock over there," he points to the huge boulder that sat in the edge, "rolls down and knocks your friend in the chest, stops there and stops his breathing. In three minutes if you don't leave now, you're going to die here from inhaling this much debris I mean come on, are you that stupid? It's gonna clog your lungs. And two minutes, you'd be dead and there's nothing you can do to stop me by then. Even in the next life. It's a cycle, Blaine. Many have tried and many have failed so just let it be and I'll leave you be, okay?"

"But I have six hours left, you're sup- you gave me 48 hours and I had six left! You're cheating!"

Grinn smirked, "Just like how I cheated death." And with that, disappeared, letting time continue where it left off and Blaine sitting there like a helpless puppy. What Grinn said was right, though. That boulder looked just about ready to fall. Blaine had options. He had an option to get up and run and let his friend die or he had an option to try to help his friend and die. Either way, he was going to lose. Why did he think he was going to be able to beat an entity so strong with so much power by himself? Why didn't he just let things be? Why did he have to be so stupid all the time? Either way, he was going to die. No matter if he stayed or ran, he was going to die. If he ran, he'd have at least a few more decades before he's off to his next life. If he stays, he's gonna die. No matter what, you can't escape the hands of death when you're already at its feet.

No matter what you did to to prevent it, death always finds a way to end you no matter how many times you cheated it. No matter how old you are, you're still going to die somehow, from a disease, from an accident, from old age, you're going to die no matter what.

So there was no point in trying. So you should just accept your fate for what you have been given and just let it be. Accept your fate. Stop crying, it's going to be over anyways. No matter which direction you turn, you'll lose. Even if you feel like you win, the glory won't be long before it ends anyways.

The agony of one person dying is enough to break another's heart but knowing you are going to die with them does not better the situation. We're all losers. We're all human. We all make mistakes. Though some mistakes worse than others, yet still mistakes.

Blaine got down on his knees and just sat there. This is how he ends.

By time he reached the five-minute mark, he witnessed the boulder start rolling down and crushing the boy underneath. It rolled down from the other side and then crushed him again. By the fifth roll, Deon was inanimate. He had died. Blaine checked the time on his watch, at least he knows when his friend had died.

Monday, December 25th, 2017, 6:47:58PM.

Now it's his turn.

...

Blaine was awake. Though his eyes weren't open, his ears were. He heard the rolling of wheels, the chattering of people, the beeping of a machine and the whispers. He heard whispers.

He forced himself to move but he couldn't feel his body. When he cracked his eyes open the slightest bit, the brightness of the white light burned through his vision, making him want to jolt but couldn't. He couldn't move. He just lay there.

...

Later, Blaine woke up again but all he could hear was faint murmuring of a familiar voice to an unfamiliar voice.

He wanted to make-known his presence in the room by at least moving an arm but he didn't have the energy to even do that. So he yelled.

The murmuring stopped and immediately Blaine felt eyes on him.

That wasn't exactly a yell... more like a sick man on the verge of vomiting but it never came out so he's stuck with that constant feeling of waste in his throat ready to come out any time.

Unable to do anything, he just kept looking at whatever he could but his vision was blurry and so was his hearing. They sounded like echoes.

...

So three days later and Blaine was still in a state where he couldn't see, here, feel or move. Whenever he heard the fuzzy sound of the door closing or opening, he'd just wait. Wait for that person to say something, wait for them to just hover over his face a little so he could at least put a face to whoever was crying day and night by his bedside. But no. That didn't happen. They didn't do that.

Maybe Blaine was just sweating... maybe-

"It's been 17 months and I- I don't know if-"

"Hey, buddy, he's gonna be all right. It's all gonna be okay. He'll wake up eventually. And by the looks of it, he's healing pretty quickly if you ask me. His heart rate is normal, his brain activity is... Well, they said something in some other language so."

Laughter.

He heard laughter. He's _heard_ that laugh before... who was it?

The door opened. A gasp was heard.

"Oh, my God." A muffled voice murmured.

Footsteps were heard nearing him. Fast-paced footsteps. The person who ran to Blaine held his hand and tightened the grip on it, "Blaine?" The person said. That voice was so familiar it almost sounded like-

"Kurt, buddy, I know he seems awake but-"

"Dad, he is awake. Blaine, Blaine, can you hear me?"

 _Oh, my God, Kurt._

It was Kurt. That person who's stayed there with him for 17 months was Kurt. The one who never stopped fighting. Also the one Blaine lost his life to save. How- how is Kurt- didn't Grinn-

"Kurt," he managed, opening his eyes just a little more to see his love's crying eyes. He felt his heart ache when he realized that those tears were for him. And only him. Kurt didn't even wait a second to catch his breath when he leaned forwards and hugged Blaine. Very, very tightly.

Blaine tried to hug back but he felt something tug at him. Wires? What's this thing clipping to his thumb?

"Blaine, honey, oh, God. Thank, God." He sighed, "I was so scared you- I just- I missed you so much, Blaine."

"I missed you too." Ah, finally, coherent words slipped through his lips.

He watched the corners of his boyfriend's lips tug into a wide smile as the last of his tears rolled down. Blaine lifted his arm and placed his cold hand to Kurt's cheek, cupping him gently, "Don't cry, Kurt. No more tears."

"No more tears." He said back.

They were smiling and they were happy and everything felt okay again. Just then, a man walked up behind Kurt also with a large smile on his face. "Good to see you, Blaine."

Was this Kurt's Dad? Wait, hold up, what's happening?

"He looks shocked. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's definately a good thing." Blaine answered, "And it's good to see you, too, Mr. Hummel." A gruff laugh escaped Burt's mouth when he heard that because Blaine had never called him 'Mr. Hummel' in years. When the curly-headed boy heard that, his expression was priceless because it almost seemed as if Blaine had never known that. The Hummels checked with the doctor, wondering if Blaine had some sort of memory loss but it was quickly denied so. Maybe it was because he was still drugged with a lot of sleeping pills.

Days went on where Blaine slowly became stronger and was able to speak in longer sentences. In wasn't until the following year, 2018 where he fully healed and was back on his feet.

Over the duration of his stay at the hospital, they told him stories of what's been happening while he was asleep. Apparently Kurt's friend had given birth to a healthy baby girl by the name of Lucy and had gotten married to a highschool sweetheart of hers. They even told him some stories of the ridiculous things Kurt did to make sure the pregnancy went smoothly and that cracked Blaine up really good. He laughed to the point his chest ached and had to be put back to sleep for an operation of some kind of removal of something. He didn't know. He didn't want to know.

When he woke up again, he was all smiles and no worries.

Now that he's full-healed, they went back home from the hospital and when they walked through the doors, a surprise awaited their arrival. Friends and families and friends of friends gathered at the Hummel-Anderson home for a surprise welcome back party just for Blaine. It lasted only a few hours for some people had to leave early and Blaine, well, Blaine needed his beauty-sleep as Kurt had put it.

When the party was over, the couple went upstairs to their shared bed and went to sleep. Only problem was that neither could, so they decided to share a conversation only between themselves and not for anyone else to hear.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, his smooth voice covering the fuzzy noise of the crickets outside. "You seemed confused when everyone was there just now. It was like you were a different person." He joked, adjusting his position so he could be closer to Blaine.

"Yeah," he said, "and I don't know, maybe it's because I was in comatose for 17 months but, I'm okay now. It just feels like I'm missing something." or someone to be exact.

"In my comatose state, I had this weird dream. I don't really remember it," I do, "but it just had something to do with someone wanting to tear us apart. It felt so real too."

Kurt was silent for a minute before he replied, "Well, whatever it was, it's over now. You're home to me and nothing can tear us apart now. Not even death."

And they went to sleep, silently and peacefully snuggled up in the comfort of their own home and each other's warm and welcoming arms. But little did they know of a man that was the cause of this all. The man that was blamed for strife upon young children. The man that knew it all but never shared it all. The man that saw two broken hearts and sewed them together very, very delicately like they were going to break if he went any faster. The man that took Blaine out of his misery of a life and into a better one where he is happily engaged to his beloved fiance who loves him for everything he has.

The man that was named Grinn.

 _The End_

...

 _Author's_ Notes

 **Well, that was fun. I hope you guys enjoyed this short story of a shared love between two young souls. Anyways, I hope the ending wasn't too bad because if you've read until here, you would know that I'm prone to terrible endings.**

 **(Okay, so I've got a new fic in mind that involves Kurt being a New-York-based instagram model and Blaine being an insecure college student in California who looks up to him. Thoughts?)**

 **I enjoyed writing this story and I hope to better myself in writing because I plan on doing this for a very long time or for as long as you want me to. Please feel free to request any prompt ideas because I really want to continue writing fanfiction for this sweet couple. Anyways, thanks for reading until here, sorry if I broke hearts or angered you guys. Happy New Year!**

 _ **– Rain, (December 25th, 2017)**_


End file.
